The Gladiator Tournament
by jakeboy4914
Summary: The Capitol were bored of the Hunger Games after 199 successful Hunger Games the Capitol have given the Districts a new punishment The Gladiator Tournament sends 144 tributes through a test of teamwork, strength, brains, skill and bravery, only one team can live all but one will fall
1. A Grave Announcement

**Alright so this is a completely new story that i have created and it is really similar to the hunger games but still different. I really hope you enjoy it and please review if possible because i love seeing support. Also this is not a SYOT and not in 1st person.  
**

* * *

The Capitol was unbelievably quiet, almost no one was out of the house but for good reason. President Alberto Alecto Snow was due to make an announcement, a big one, and it was the year of the 8th quarter quell, the 200th Hunger Games. Snow knew that the Capitol were getting bored of the games but this year him and the head gamemaker Drew Morrison had promised something big, bigger even than the great 100th Hunger Games.

The Districts also were getting prepared for the announcement as it was mandatory to watch. Many went to the town square with worried faces, but most from Districts 1, 2 and 4 were grinning maliciously as they waited. Only 5 minutes remained and in the Capitol the countdown began, everybody in there homes sat yelling numbers at the screen or shoving there last mouthfuls of dinner down there ungrateful throats. Caesar Flickerman the 30th began the TV countdown, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

President Snows old, tired and evil form showed up on screens over all of Panem with a large reaping bowl at his side. The only outside crowd in the Capitol was that of the people outside the Capitol center where they stood fenced off from the stage that the President stood on. "Alright, Alright quieten down please" said the Presidents voice cruelly, the voices turned to a whisper and then quickly almost nothing. "Now this year is big as you all probably know, but i think it will be a lot bigger than what you expect," people oohed and whispered interested in what he meant, "this year we need not have this bowl beside me!" he said pointing at the reaping bowl...

"because this year we will be welcoming a new punishment for the Districts, THE GLADIATOR TOURNAMENT!"

* * *

Martyn awoke to the usual District 8 weather, cloudy yet no rain. He almost couldn't get to sleep last night as the worst thing he thought possible had ended, but he hadn't been happy for long, a new punishment had been set in stone for his District and the other 11, the next worse thing was now the Gladiator Tournament. Martyn walked downstairs to see his mum Pamela with tears streaming down her face. "What if you get reaped" she asked him as she sobbed, "there is still only 6 boys that get reaped mum I am sure I will be fine," he says to her calmly. "and anyway I would be fine if I was reaped because remember in this 12 from a District can win" he says to her as he stares at the Gladiators Rulebook, "are you sure" she says as she takes the rulebook from off the ground It has a clear list of Rules and how the games will work and this is how.

_6 females and 6 males are reaped (or volunteered) to join the Tournament this will be that Districts team. No one is aloud to kill anyone from their own District/team._

_They will get the train to the capitol where they will have the Horse parade, all tributes will ride a horse down to a square where they will wait for the presidents speech.  
_

_then there is training which will be split into 3 days, the first day is called 'the choosing' this is the point where all 12 members of the team get together and decide what position they are the positions are  
_

_Swords  
_

_Axes  
_

_Slingshots  
_

_Bows and Arrows  
_

_Throwing Knives_

_The Lighter  
_

_Knives and Daggers  
_

_Spears  
_

_Tridents  
_

_Katanas  
_

_War Hammers  
_

_Blowguns  
_

_they will then all go into a seperate room to learn the art of their position, they will train with a certain trainer for the rest of that day, there is also a small electronic thing they put on your hand which means you cannot touch any weapon that is not of your position, a tatoo on your right hand marks your position, _

_and then the next day they train in the usual center and will do so for the rest of training. there are interviews which are the same as usual.  
_

_The first day is the most interesting. All tributes will be launched into the arena in a small cabin, there will be 12 cabins each representing a District/team  
_

_each tribute will be equipped with their weapon/s and they tournament will begin. The cabins will be randomly placed around the arena and there will be a cornucopia  
_

_in the middle this cornucopia will only have food, water and other supplies no weapons. The games may end when only one team is left this team might only have 1 person left alive or 12 it doesn't really matter._

* * *

_Aurora and Melissa ate their breakfast with frowns on their face they knew the news and they knew that the Capitol loved cheating a bit and rigging the reaping to make siblings get selected, tomorrow was the reaping and neither of them were looking forward to it.  
_


	2. District 1- 'Certain' Preparations

**So this is District 1, all tributes will at least be quickly mentioned but a couple we will go into more detail about.**

* * *

Ashilla hit the target right in the center, she had been training for the hunger games for years now and now the best chance possible had come apart from: it wasn't quite the Hunger Games, it was the Gladiator Tournament. Ashilla was eighteen the premium age to enter the Tournament and she knew that this was her year, "Ashilla time to get ready" called her father impatiently, "you've got to look good for the cameras darling," "eurgh i need to train so that i have perfected everything." "But darling you don't, you only need to be good at one thing for this," "I don't care and don't call me darling" she hissed and stormed out of the training garage and into her house before he could answer back.

Ashilla knew that out of the twelve picks of position she would definitely choose the bow and arrow but for some annoying reason that was the only one (apart from the lighter) that she wasn't able to master. It was almost time for the reaping or to her the first and worst stage of becoming the greatest victor ever.

* * *

Thaern and Martyn walked down the street towards the training center, the roads were busy with cyclists trying to get to destinations before the reaping, Thaern was planning on volunteering this year and so was Martyn, they are twins and everything they do is together. "you know both of us getting in would be awesome we would gut everybody and we would both live" said Martyn excitedly he's always excited though and Thaern is the serious one "NO only i would come out alive you're to pathetic all you can do is throw a spear really well nothing else" said Thaern clearly annoyed at his brother, "aah but you only need to be good at one thing" said Ben making Thaerns anger go to it's fullest.

Martyn loved Thaern but Thaern thought Martyn was an annoying excuse for a brother. "you're pathetic" said Thaern as his brother walked over to the spear station once again. After an extra 30 minutes training they both ran racing each other back to their 4 story house, their Dad had won the Hunger Games when he was 17, 24 years ago but instead of taking a house in the victors village he asked if he could have extra money to have a different house and that is how they have a 4 story house.  
Thaern put on some reasonable clothes and walked out of the door without his father or brother, the walk to the town square was short, he was extremely excited to volunteer, possibly the only thing that he is more excited about than his brother, apart from killing him of course, but then he remembered that there was no killing you're own team "damn it" Thaern muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Amethyst what are you doing, you need to get ready," "Mum I am not going to volunteer I hate the games and if I liked them you should realize that i am only thirteen." Amethyst was one of the few who couldn't stand the games, and now this tournament, she was out of her mind thinking about being reaped. "Ooooh i think i better phone my friends telling them that Amethyst hates the games so much she'll be so picked on at school" jeered Whittney, Amethysts 21 year old sister. Amethyst stomped into the kitchen where her dad was, her dad was the only one who half understood her he enjoys the games but luckily understands why people that don't, don't. She hugged him tightly knowing he was the only good bit of her family that lived. Amethyst last year was reaped but luckily a girl named Ruby volunteered, she came 4th but she was a complete airhead.

They biked to the reaping together with her annoying mum and sister already there helping with certain preparations, well that is what they say. Amethyst got a special needle thing and walked in thinking to herself about the Gladiator Tournament, her dad left her to stand behind the wall of excited parents waiting to see their children volunteer for this 'honoring' event. Amethyst stood beside two people she knew from school, they didn't take notice of Amethyst but she was used to it, she wasn't completely bullied at school but nobody particularly liked her because of her quite working attitude. As the escort came onto the stage Amethyst prepared herself, although 6 girls were about to be reaped she knew could handle this reaping just like any other.

* * *

Escort Riley (yes that is his name) walked up onto the justice building stage with crazy Capitol clothes on, he walked up to the microphone which was a foot to tall for him and he quickly lowered it to his height. "Alright lets watch a movie" he yelled into the mic enthusiastically and a movie flicked onto the big screen, A cabin was in the middle of the wilderness and 12 Capitol people had just entered it, obviously acting as the tributes it showed other clips of tattoos, death, and everything that showed the Gladiator Tournament. It finished just as abruptly as it had started "alright now that, that crap is over lets get to the real business!" screamed Escort so loudly that people in District 3 could probably hear it. "Alrighty we will start with a gal then a boy, first off" he said as he pulled a slip of paper out of the glass bowl...

"Hillary Ferguson" "I volunteer as tribute" yelled one voice before all the others as a sixteen year old girl ran up to the stage, she had curly blonde hair and had the usual good looks that District 1 was famed for.

"And what is your name" said Escort sweetly like she was an idiot to do this **"Diamoz Hart" **she said happily and went to the back of the stage waiting for the rest of her team.

"Next up is...

Thaern Redsnout"

Thaern begins to walk on stage but was stopped quickly by a voice that was too familiar to him, Martyn had volunteered and ran up onto the stage before the smug Thaern "No" he choked but he was so angry that no one heard his voice, he quickly shrunk back in line so he didn't make a fool of himself. "Name please" asked Escort "**Martyn Redsnout**" he shouted triumphantally.

"And our second girl is...

Rosaletta Pixiedust" but a chime of voices followed all saying the same thing but a smaller looking girl made it their first.

"Name please sweetie" said Escort kindly.

"**Katie Newton**" she said proudly as she waved to her family who looked astonished.

Escort ran over to the boys bowl and took a name out...

"Aston Ma- I volunteer as tribute said a deep lo voice and an 18 year old emerged from the crowd smirking "**Zues Chrome**" he said before Escort had to ask.

"Get ready gals we bout to do ya'll" Escort says as he plunges his hand deep into the bowl, he pulls out a Slip of paper then says "alright there will be no volunteers aloud for this one a family member has asked the Capitol to do their family a favour so err...

**Amethyst Grace-Luceson" **Amethyst wasn't shocked in fact she knew it, it was the exact thing her mother or sister would do. She looked back into the crowd and saw her mother grinning evilly, But someone angry was behind her it was Amethysts dad, all of a sudden her mum fell forward knocked out and a fist was in midair behind it. Amethyst smiled sadly at her father and walked up the steps towards the stage.

Next a boy called Dean go reaped but **Thaern Redsnout** took his spot with regrown confidence. Now two brothers would be teaming up and one hated the other.** Ashilla Lazuli** quickly volunteered and happily took a spot on the stage.

**Topaz Thunder **was next a 16 year old typical career looking male. He was confident, annoying, good-looking and strong.

" Lavender Daselle" called Escort and a 12 year old girl began slowly walking up waiting of a volunteer but none came until "I volunteer as tribute" yelled a voice and a girl with the same blonde hair walked up to the stage sadly "what is your name missy" said Escort teasingly."**Lylac Daselle**" she hissed at him then went and sat beside Amethyst at the back of the stage.

**Austin Guardian **was next, a very popular fifteen year old boy who seemed to get his way a lo but with a hectic team like this you just never know.

"Emmeline Robins" was reaped, she was the most popular school girl in district 1 and you didn't want to mess with her, and the only thing in the games she was scared about was not having a hairbrush. But her spot was surprisingly taken by a girl by the nam of **Emerald Merlan**, people jeered and booed a her but oh well.

Only one remained and the spot was taken by **Gavin Fredricke** a seventeen year old who was stunning in training.

"OMG that sums it up we have 12 stunning competitors ho will be competing in the Gladiator Tournament!" yelled Escort excitedly.

The tributes are

**Diamoz Hart**

**Martyn Redsnout**

**Katie Newton**

**Zues Chrome**

**Amethyt Grace-Luceson**

**Thaern Redsnout**

**Ashilla Lazuli**

**Topaz Thunder**

**Lylac Daselle**

**Austin Guardian**

**Emerald Merlan**

**Gavin Fredricke **

**"Goodbye"**

* * *

**I really like this story so far and I have got some damaging ideas for the rest of it. No that I have done much. Please review so I know you enjoy it, and stay tuned for a New chapter haha lol got that off tv shows.**


	3. District 2- Airheads and Leaders

**Firstly I just wanted to say that anyone reading should check out cc4s profile and please, please review it makes me so happy and makes me want to write chapters faster.**

* * *

Amber locked her room door and walked around it thinking to herself about volunteering.

'_it would be selfish of me, the district couldn't bare not seeing my looks. but it would be way cooler to quickly do this Tournament before going on to bigger things than this'_ Amber tried on about a thousand sets of clothing before finally running out the door and into her lounge where her four brothers sat playing a card game, they were all older than Amber and the eldest; Halt had won the 192nd hunger games. They all said hi to Amber but quickly turned back to their card game.

Amber always felt like the odd one out, although her brothers were quite nice to her they usually just hung out amongst themselves rather than Amber. Amber's mother and father entered the room and stated that they were ready to leave.

'_it's time to kick some Gladiator butt' _Amber thought as she strutted out the open door.

* * *

Three boys walked along the route towards the butchers, the tallest one was called Skye he is one of the most popular kids in his year, he had the looks with his tall strong build, and he was big, arrogant and was ever only nice and cool around his cronies and the girls. Gareth and Sam, the other two boys are his best 'friends', although he usually just has a load of girls and then his cronies not that he tells them this, Skye is extremely rich and his main goal today was start his road to glory, he had already planned out how he would win this.

First of all he would make sure he became the swordsmen of his team then he would slaughter all of District 10 the next day with his team mates he would make sure that some other people got eliminated by other teams then in order finish off 12, 11, 6, 5, 9, 7, 4, 3, 8, 1.

"Oi are you volunteering" Skye asks Sam, Sam nodded. "Only if i get the chance, I don't want to steal your glory" Sam says with a big smirk on his face. "What 'bout you Gareth,"same as Sam apart from I probably would steal your glory. "I would like to see you try' snarled Skye jokingly although it seemed real enough, they arrived at the butchers and when they came out the door with heavy loads Skye quickly checked the time and they realized if they joked round long enough they would be late for the most important day of their lives. They parted ways an Skye quickly entered his 3 bedroom house. Skye knew that soon enough he would have already taken his first step towards glory, fame and Capitalization.

* * *

"Alavine Serpentus", "yes sir," said Alavine who was sitting at the training courtyard with 20 other people, "show me your skills with the dagger" the trainer was a gruff 50 year old but he sure had past experience with killing. The Hunger Games that he had won he had killed over eight of the tributes which for even District 2 standards has only been beaten twice in an ordinary Hunger Games. Alavine was the top student in training for his age although he wasn't horribly well liked, he stepped forward to a station where many daggers and knives sat longing to be used.

Alavine picked up a Dagger with a particularly sharp razor edge to it and began to slice a moving dummy in the chest with relative ease, the dummy has a short wooden stick that it will use to attack and block with but it isn't awfully hard to slash at them. Alavine finally beheaded the dummy and quickly jumped up onto the wooden platform to just as quickly jump down to surprise attack the second dummy. The trainer stopped Alavine to tell the students it was time to leave before the reaping.

"You perform well Serpentus, volunteer and the other tributes will be dead before the third day" said Adam the trainer with a sense of humor which Alavine thought this surely must be a first. Alavine walked out with his head held high and a big grin still widening across his face, he knew he could win this even if one hundred and forty three others had to be sacrificed for his cause.

* * *

As Jerri walked into the town square with her mates she saw the many banners and posters parents had put up to support their kids in the reaping, from what Jerri has been told this is very rare only occurring for the biggest quarter quells but Jerri knew although this wasn't a quarter quell it sure was the biggest Capitol made event in the history of Panem. "So how do you plan to snuff it" sneered Urquaes the student who would definitely earn a dooch bag of the year award if it was real, "happily when I am about a hundred, you see i"ll have all the equipment to stay alive longer from my Tournament winnings" replied Jerri her friends Mirra and Josie howled with laughter.

Jerri, Mirra and Josie stood in the 18 year old section waiting for their escort to come onto the stage. "I bet you if Urquaes made the Tournament he would be killed by the mentor the second he got on that train" said Mirra, the other two sniggered and glanced over at Urquaes and his useless fat gang of cronies. "Well if he isn't I will kill him at the start," "you can't kill teammates remember" said Josie "Mhm, better get ready Honeybum's just walked on stage.

* * *

Courtney Honeybee walked onto the stage confidently towards the tall shimmering reaping bowl, "alright we will commence momentarily" she said into the orange microphone. "Alright girls we will get straight into it said Courtney after shaking the bowl round to mix the names up, first of all we have...

Fleur Sander" shouted Courtney triumphantly but she was drowned by the chorus of screeching girls yelling that they wish to take Fleur's place. But one girl was faster than the rest "and your name" said Courtney to a girl with curly black hair and a slim torso. **"Jerri Splint" **yelled the girl victoriously. "Great, great now for our wonderful, handsome boys" said Courtney merrily like this was all one big joke

"Flynn Greymound," "I volunteer" said a big 18 year old, "**Etherus Dagger"** he said before Courtney had to ask. "Back to you girls" Courtney manages to yell over the thunderous clapping for Etherus.

"Wendy Mol-" "I volunteer as tribute" yelled an expert at knife throwing **"Annalise York" **as once again the name was called before Courtney asked.

The next name was **"Skye Salamance" **and the list carried on.

**"Elle Scuper" ** a tall sixteen year old girl who many thought of as a prat then...

**"Corey Baxter" **

**"Marietta Woodwork"** were the next two who volunteered.

"Jacobi Savage" got reaped but while a chorus of names went one boy ran up to the stage quick as an arrow. "Name please" said Courtney politely. **"Alavine Serpentus" **

**"Amber Pheonix" **as Amber walked up the calling of the words rang through the court but no, Amber while laughing her head off (she is a complete airhead) made it to the stage first.

"Patty Deaner" Courtney called out and a young boy walked out of the crowd terrified, it took ages for the usual chorus to come and when it did it was only a mere few but still someone did make it up to the stage "so what's your name honeybunches" **"Gryphus West**, your new team leader and definite survivor for this Districts team" he yelled "oh and I wouldn't call me that if I were you" he said a bit quieter and directly to the escort.

**"Santara Lorriweather" ** was the final girl, a seventeen year old who looked clearly fit to absoluetly kill this Tournament

and finally **"J.Z Tyler" **was the final boy, you could hear moans from the people that didn't get in and there were many cheers from parents and friends of the Gladiators.

"Alright these are the tributes"

**Jerri Splint**

**Etherus Dagger**

**Annalise York**

**Skye Salamance**

**Elle Scuper**

**Corey Baxter **

**Marietta Woodwork**

**Alavine Serpentus**

**Amber Pheonix**

**Gryphus West**

**Santara Lorriweather**

**J.Z Tyler**

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading and I really hope that you will read more of this when my next chapters come out, once again please review as it will mean I will update more frequently.  
**


	4. District 3- A miserable Beginning

**Please review and also I have decided that only the reaping's won't be POVs thaetournament and before it will be. Plus I have realised how many chapters this will be, like 65 or something crazy like that.**

* * *

Tyro sat in his room untangling the wires that coiled around the room stationed at the many electronic objects. Tyro was still in shock from the announcement of the Gladiator Tournament but had got over most of it until today came, Reaping Day and District 3 looked well prepared for the bad tidings to come. Tyro was an only child and his dad was his only parent left. His mother was Reaped for a hunger games when she was 18. His great uncle had also been in the Hunger Games and his great great great aunt had been in the very first hunger games. All of them had died meaning that if Tyro got reaped he couldn't let it happen again.

Tyro gazed at one wire for a very long time, this one was scarlet red and had been punctured, Tyro had realised what he was doing and quickly dismantled the wire from a radio and chucked it in a bin behind him. Tyro was obsessed with collecting electronics, you'd think that if something didn't work the citizens of District 3 would know how to put it back together but no, according to Tyro most of the adults are lazy parents and when something breaks they leave it on the streets for someone else to pick up, Tyro on the other hand loves fixing new things and has the most electronic room you could think possible. Tyro's father is a scientist and although Tyro absolutely loves him he hardly ever sees him because he spends his nights testing light experiments outside and the daytime at the lab.

"It's time to leave Tyro" said Grant, his father, Tyro was dreading this call and he slumped down the stairs miserably his blood blackening and drowning from inside his body, a day of dread and fear was to come and Tyro wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

Rosaline sat weeping in the lounge questioning her luck, Rose was in so much grief because today last year her brother, who was 15, was reaped, he died at the bloodbath. She knew that if she got reaped for this Tournament she wouldn't last a minute, well that is what she thinks. "Rose come into the kitchen we need to do your hair," shouts her mum, without answering Rose slowly walked into the small, cramped and humid kitchen, "oh there you are sweety."

Rose got her hair done and then went back to the lounge to sit down and cry, she knew it was childish but she just couldn't get the Capitols wretched ways out of her head. Her mother came in with a tray of cookies and offered Rose one, Rose declined and her mother walked off with a frown across her drowsy face. Rose thought how her mother would handle life if she was reaped to join the severely unpleasant tournament.

* * *

"Watch where your going Ross" yelled Cayden smirking as Aphrodite walked past him in the school corridor. This is Aphrodites life, getting teased. "Oh yeah Afro live up to your name and get one, then the careers can cut it off when they kill you in the tournament" yells Hercule, the others cackle like a Piranha eating its prey, at lightning speed. She ran through the corridors and out of District 3 north school. Her last minute Physics test had been due in this morning so she had had to hand it in to Mr Wallis a chubby little teacher who bored the souls out of every kid he taught. The Tournaments reaping was another arduous task Aphrodite will have to take part in today but this one is the one she's really scared about, if she got reaped those stupid, ungrateful bullies will die of laughter and then she would be on live television, what would they make of her then.

The reaping was only an hour away so Aphrodite got quickly home to prepare.

* * *

Eden walked alone to the reaping, although she had a ginormous family and a monumental amount of loyal friends she chose to stand alone in this loathsome journey. She stood patiently in a blood pricking line and as she walked onwards a deathly breeze swam into the midst of the crowd, Eden took this as a bad omen even though she didn't believe in that crap, but lets hope it wasn't, for Edens sake.

Eden stood patiently waiting for the Districts new escort. She looked to the side and saw one of her friends beckoning her to come over but Eden ignored this courteous gesture. Eden wasn't trying to be mean but she couldn't handle talking, she thought she was going to throw up at any second and they hadn't even begun drawing names out. Silence quickly spread across the square and the escort stood waiting for a signal to begin the dread for the district, but one simple question remained unanswered and that was 'who could it be'.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome, ooh it's a bit chilly I better put my coat on." Shirly put her bright pink coat on and then carried on "ah that's better, nice and cozy, this thing cost a fortune by the way, not something a common District citizen could afford" after this sentence she gave a silly little giggle "Yeah well you little pea brained Capitol people think its a laugh to kill off our children, so we definitely don't care if we can't buy an Iddy biddy pink coat."

"Yes I think it is hilarious to kill dumb children that deserve it, although the black, dirty blood is unbearable to watch." "You don't dare say crap about our children" said the same bald man, "oh really, well then what's your child's name" said Shirly sweetly "Drew Wyre" said the man now in tears, he knew what was coming and he didn't like the idea he knew he shouldn't have fought with a highly ranked Capitol citizen.

"Is this who your talking about, said Shirly smirking evilly at the man the name on the card said **"Drew Wyre" **"yes that's right" murmured the man miserably, "Drew please come up to the stage," a small twelve year old emerged from the crowd with puffy red eyes but you could tell that right now he was trying to hold back his tears.

Shirly ginned again and then took the first name out of the girl bowl, "**Aphrodite Pheobe Ross" **there was a few murmurs then many hysterical laughing fits took the murmurs away. Aphrodite walked up to the stage and stared out at the unwavering crowd, she saw many of the bully's (hyenas) still laughing or putting their finger against there neck to show that Aphrodite was a goner, she dropped her head in terror and fear.

The next name was ** "Neo Toll" **a thin wiry boy stepped out of the 15 year old section and jumped up to the stage, you could tell he was trying to be brave and sweet with what had just happened but his shocked grim expression disagreed with these actions.

Shirly walked proudly over to the girls bowl and picked up a slip from the bowl. **"Geniveive Hudson" **was the next name and she took ages to come out of the row of terrified fourteen year olds and when she did tears were streaming down her face and through her hair that she had been biting at in nervousness.

"Gander Sharp" was reaped but as the twelve year old walked to the stage a booming voice shook the ground. "I volunteer as tribute!" a similar looking boy walked up to the stage but this one had big muscles and looked about twenty. "Are you sure your of age" said the escort obviously frightened as she cowered away from his giant form "course, I'm only eighteen" he clamoured. "Alright name then" **"Ace Sharp"** "Oh brothers then" said Shirly still keeping her distance from Ace.

**"Rosaline Deer" **was called next and the thirteen year old ran up to the stage like she had just seen a devil from behind.

"Oh well that one was quick, now lets go back to the boys, **Tyro Sciefe" **Tyro was shocked as he heaved his wiry body towards Shirly and his new team. He knew that after certain experiments he would have a chance but still not a good one with 143 others joining him but still, better than nothing.

Next up was **"Aurora Neon"** a scream was heard and it had come from Aurora's twin, they quickly whispered something to each other then one of them walked up to the stage, Aurora quickly mounted the stage and looked at the crowd in terror.

**"Ash Guillotine"** A sixteen year old emerged from the crowd looking awe-struck peacekeepers were behind him and for good reason, it was well known that this boy was a trickster and they definitely didn't want to be embarrassed by a silly little prank.

Shirly turned back to the girls bowl and once again took another name, **"Eden Scythe" **Eden looked up and became starry-eyed, was this a Joke she thought to herself miserably as she walked between rows of people. She knew that the way to get sponsors was to stay strong and she knew she was tough enough and this was definitely the time to be.

"Aah finally the last of these silly little boys" Shirly giggled. "It's **Robin Weilder" **"No way" cried many people "this is hooked I tell yah" shouted the same bald man. Last year Robins sister had been reaped and three years before that his eighteen year old brother had been reaped and now him, "unbelievable" yelled another person.

"And our final tribute is, **"Melyssa Crayden" **cried Shirly triumphantly, and the final Gladiator walked from the seventeen year old section.

"Great, Great now we have all of our crazy District 3 tributes here they are again for you"

**Drew Wyre**

**Aprodite Pheobe Ross**

**Neo Toll**

**Geniveive Hudson**

**Ace Sharp**

**Rosaline Deer**

**Tyro Sciefe**

**Aurora Neon**

**Ash Guillotine**

**Eden Scythe**

**Robin Weilder**

**Melyssa Crayden**

* * *

**So that sums up District 3 I worked very hard on this one compared rest the other ones so I hope you like it and anybody who reviews please tell me who you're favourite is and I will consider them to go further in the Tournament. As always Please review and I hope you love the chapter.**


	5. District 4-Wonder who'll be leader

**Alright district 4, lets get this underway.**

* * *

Angelo maliciously cut the dummies scarlet throat, he was at training his favorite part of his abnormal day. His Instructor cowered in the corner while Angelo demonstrated sword fighting, the walls whispered with terror as Angelo began to gut the next dummy, Angelo was the strongest kid in the entire center. Many students fear to walk through the ghastly doors in palpitation of getting struck in the stomach by this obnoxious person, this is because Angelo has never hesitated, not once in his life to hurt or kill something. In fact he has in fact slaughtered a man before, it was an accident of course.

"Enough, Enough" said the trainer who now had his eyes facing the ground, he knew that Angelo will become District 4's leader in this tournament and for the first time ever he actually felt drastically sorry for the other Gladiators who would be under his power and rule. "Angelo that was er -" he was about to say very disturbing but then decided he didn't want his guts ripped open "Amazing, you are very talented" Angelo rolled his eyes and muttered "obviously." This was Angelo, some would call him 'Mr cool himself' but all that mattered to him was this tournament and how the blood will drip...

* * *

Brynns chocolate brown hair flowed down her tanned back neatly, her smile is like heaven raining down on us and her clothes are always the tidiest of her grade. Brynn is perfect looking but she has a hidden talent, she is amazing with the slingshot, in fact she is a pure natural. Brynn trains with the slingshot for almost three hours a day, her slingshot was made by the local carpenter who also had a knack for the graceful weapons. Her slingshot is made from a perfect rubbery material with a small grip at the end of it, the pouch is goat skin and fits wonderfully in the palm of your hand.

'Bullseye' Brynn mutters to herself after slinging a rock towards on of the harder targets. She kept practising from different distances when she heard a voice that sounded way too familiar 'Keiren' the school bully, no one likes him but he still tries to shove us round like a little five year old. "Oho missy are you sure the hairbrush is a weapon in this tournament cause I don't recall them mentioning it," "what are you trying to say pea brain" Brynn taunts back "oh just you won't survive a minute without one."

Brynn took the insult in and then laughed "ooh such a smarticle aren't ya coming up with that pathetic joke" Brynn didn"t care what Kieren said she only cared about the tournament and how the heads will roll...

* * *

Myles sat on the sofa with his dog, to be exact his greyhound, Barney was his name. Myles loved Barney but there is one thing that he loves more and that is the description of this tournament, the description of what the winner or winners would have to do to win was definitely in his capabilities. Myles was smart; he may not be the best at any specific weapon in training but he has been successful in all of them, so if his team puts him in a random position he will still be fine.

"So Myles ready for the reaping" his dad yelled from the other side of the room. What does it look like" said Myles drowsily, he was wearing perfect black jeans a white top with a tie and his blonde hair was full spiked up. "Come on, cheer up you're about to volunteer you got to be happy" said Dave once again, he knew he wouldn't succeed but he wouldn't mind winding Myles up a bit. But Myles didn't need any influence from his dad, all she needed was time to think of how the hearts would stop...

* * *

Delilah was sprinting as fast as she could; her footsteps leaving prints in the mud below her, she stumbled but luckily stayed on her usually stable feet. Delilah was fifteen and right now she was heading for the district 4 reaping, made she makes it she will probably be last. After five minutes of solid sprinting she halts just before a blood pricking station, the escort has already started but she doesn't notice Delilah because the rest of the crowd is hiding her. Delilah walked in just as they called out the first name...

"Allie Mulser" yells the escort; Minnie. No one replied until finally when the stage was almost upon the small girl a voice shook the square "I volunteer as tribute" someone screeched. The girl ran up to the stage, "what's your name," ** "Annabeth Storm!"** the girl shouted proudly.

"who's excited boys" says Minnie through the microphone, there's no answer. "Well then, Kane Demell" a very shocked boy stepped out of the crowd then a grin spread over his scarred face he couldnt wait until... "I volunteer as tribute" three boys screamed at once, they all ran up to the stage one of them pushing Kane back into the mix of the rest of the people, the smallest got there first and his grin widened with delight when he saw the other two taken by peacekeepers. "Name dear" **"Myles Raptor**" he yelled with delight.

"Alright girls now, Sa-" "I volunteer as tribute" yelled Brynn at the top of her lungs, there was instant cheering as she walked up confidently to the stage, "name please"** "Brynn Flood" **she said and a ginormous ripple of applause ran through the square again.

**Ankor Treille** and **Oceane Spring** were the next two to volunteer. Then **Harlen Trident** a stocky eighteen year old who is going for the leader of the team.

**"Delilah Rain"** shouted Minnie over the now jostling crowd. Nobody else heard and Delilah quickly stepped up to the stage securing her place in the tournament.

**Angelo Di Gator **volunteered and the strongest guy under eighteen in district 4 had just lost the other Districts chance of winning, this guy was invincible.

After the crowds usual applause Minnie quickly silenced them, "now for another one of our girls" she said in a dreary whiny voice. "It is, Izz Cunningham" she said pretending to be excited, she knew that very shortly the usual chorus of boring yells would echo through the eerie town square. And then it came about five seconds later, the synchronized shoes hit the ground racing for first. But a slim light-footed girl got there first she stood beside Minnie declaring that she had a spot in the team, "name" said Minnie now clearly bored. **"Ivy Wolfe"** said the girl smirking at the stone-faced crowd.

Next up was **Wendell Viper,** another volunteer, he is a fifteen year old boy who would definitely become the brains of the group

A young girl called Dawn was then reaped, everybody's breath hung in the air waiting for an arrogant career to take her place but no one did. **"Dawn Firefly"** said Minnie again trying to get the girl to quickly come to the stage, what was going Dawn decided it would be better not to make a scene and ran up to the stage to quickly stand with the rest of the District four team.

**Saber Hazard **became the twelfth and final member of the group, he was another strong eighteen year old who knew what he was doing. "Alright i will quickly run through the names again" said Minnie who sped through them like a rocket, you could barely hear what she was saying.

**Annabeth Storm**

**Myles Raptor**

**Brynn Flood**

**Ankor Treille**

**Oceane Spring**

**Harlen Trident**

**Delilah Rain**

**Angelo Di Gator**

**Ivy Wolfe**

**Wendell Viper**

**Saber Hazard**


	6. District 5-Outbreak

**District**** 5 lets hope you survive.**

* * *

Malcolm was watching tv with his sister Belle, both of them were of age and both of them had defied the Capitol before. At the moment they were glaring at the rickety mess that was there tv watching the reapings that had already occurred in districts 1,2,3,4,8 and 9, the usual pack of ambitious careers volunteered arrogantly. Malcolm's eye caught sight of one of the District 4 males, an extremely strong looking boy who looked more like a mountain gorilla than anything else. Even the stage arranged itself so his massive feet would stand neatly together. His name was something Gator, well that I what Malcolm could recall. Bells loudly sounded and suddenly Malcolm saw people rushing over footpaths and roads so they could make it there before Guire the escort got there (and Guire was definitely a prompt man).

"Belle quick we have to go" yelled Malcolm turning away from the TV screen, they ran outside trying to stuff their jackets over them. The siblings parents didn't have much influence on their children apart from seeing Belle to school on occasional mornings. They ran off down the few windy roads towards the square.

* * *

Evan scrambled quickly up the dying pine tree pursuers chasing behind. The school bullies, Matt, Jayden and Therall, they had more friends but they were definitely a tight bunch and they definitely had one thing in common, they loved watching the science nerd suffer. But right now Evan wasn't showing science skills in fact he thought science was boring h was just born to be good at it. Evans favourite hobby was climbing. Trees, fences you name it he'll climb it. And he used hiss advantage to get away from the other guys. "Come down science nerd or are you to busy with your equations about squirells, from memory the answer was nutcase." The other boys began chortling with laughter after Jayden had cracked the joke. Evan smiled and laughed with them to rise the temper of the other three boys, they didn't notice him though.

Evan sat in a fork of the tree wondering how the rest of his often dreadful day would play out. Then he remembered, today was the tournament reaping and at that moment a rush of torment ran through Evans slim veins. Evan knew he was strong but in a tournament with one hundred and forty three others he stood no chance...

* * *

Jet wept sadly in his minuscule backyard he did this last year to although last year he didn't have to contemplate what could happen as much as now. First of all his name was now in there twice, there were five more possible spots he could take this year and plus even if he was reaped he would stand no chance against anyone, let alone all th career gladiators. He knew it was almost time to leave the safe, warm, comforting house but sometimes you just have to FACE YOUR FEARS as they say. Jet was left to a painstaking morning of excruciating torturous thoughts, and who knows some of them just might come true...

* * *

Ariana bolted through the slow moving crowd towards her red haired friend Galin, her and Galin did everything together, they even talked about strategies for the horrific tournament. It was only because of how intimidated Ariana would be going into one of those and it reassured her to think about her strengths and what she could do. The citizens of District 5 shuffled through at there normal slow pace. "Galin" Ariana shouted loudly at her short blonde haired friend. Galin waved and then gestured for Ariana to come through the diligent crowd to chat to her. As Ariana walked towards Galin she could feel a thousand terrified, cramped souls trying to latch on to her still lively body, she could feel they were the souls of all the other kids eligible for the tournament. Both Ariana and Galin were unafraid of death, they may look like your average 'scared about everything especially spiders' type of girls but no, they really know that this could e there death sentence they don't care about it and they'll slip a joke in whenever possible.

The square was silenced once everybody had entered and an eerie mist hung over them like a spider waiting over its trapped victims. The death sentenced souls swam slowly through the mist parting from there owners. Galin whispered a small joke about the reaping earning a snigger from Ariana when the escort Guire came out from backstage. "Welcome all, today is our reaping and I hope your excited because I sure am, who will sit on the Deathlist this year. I wonder."

* * *

The chilly fog and mist swept away as Guire began his terrible speech. It came to an abrupt halt and then he pointed at the two bowls on his left and right signifying the beginning of the reaping. "First we will go with the girls" said Guire as he strutted over to the bowl on his left.

**"Isis Tremor"** he yelled, his voice bouncing off the surrounding buildings. A young, small looking girl walked out of the fourteen year old section her hands covering her glassy eyes. Her brown hair was stuck up in pigtails and as she walked you could see she had something very wrong with her left knee. When she got up to the stage Guire drowsily patted her back then headed her to the other side of the stage.

**"Evan Heist" **another boom was sent through the square. Evan stepped out of line just as the audience cocked there heads towards him, he could see every single one of there cold eyes staring at him in sadness.

**"Lyla Xesce"** was the next name called and a blonde girl ran up to the stage locking her eyes on Guire, scaring him, scaring the audience.

**"Keith Gadget" **was next to be reaped and his slim form wasn't holding well, he buckled here and there almost tripping a couple of times. That does really show what the Tournament can do to you, and we haven't even begun!

**"Chloe Annuson-Seirl"** an older girl came up this time and although no one said it a sigh of relief embodied the District 5 citizens. Chloe looked strong, smart and kind, the best package for a Tournament. Chloe walked up to the stage trying to look confident but knowing she would probably be dead in a months time; her remains sent back here to be buried and mourned over.

"Drew Asderton" yelled Guire but someone from the crowd had yelled something. "What was that" asked Guire at the audience, "I volunteer as tribute" yelled the voice again in desperation of being heard. The ground rippled as the boy walked up to the stage smirking to himself and doing his hair. "Name" said Guire who was many times shorter than whoever it was. **"Drake Kaloure"**

**"Ariana Volt" **The small yet confident fifteen year old walked obediently towards the mysterious stage that had already captured the unknowing victims of this life-shattering hunger games.

**"Jet Hadley"** A young looking thirteen year old shivered as his body walked forward towards the whispering, enticing stage. His posture was weak and as he walked up to the stage reflecting water dripped out of his abyssal eyes.

**"Belle Roswell" **yelled Guire in his high pitched voice, the thirteen year old tripped over and onto the path leading up to the stage. She was so shocked she had passed out, a boy about the age of sixteen started barging his way out of the line he had been standing in to find his zonked sister. No one volunteered, Belle was lost in the darkness forever...

Guire ran over to the boys bowl and passionately chucked Drake a slip of paper, "What do I do with this" said Drake curiosity buzzing through his brain. "Oh, you lucky Tribute. You get to announce who your teammate will be." "K then, **Trent Rok" **You could hear a gasp in the silent crowd and then a, "No please not me, someone volunteer" yelled a non fully developed voice. A thirteen year old stepped out of line tears streaming down his tanned face, he snarled at Drake with monumental hatred. Drake snarled back, he had already made an enemy.

**"Serena Dracorix" **was the next to be reaped for the demanding tournament. Guire smiled knowing her whacky job was soon to get better once they got onto the train.

**"Malcolm Roswell"** was next and it looked like everyone in the crowd had just had a heart attack, people muttered relieved, shocked and sad. Once people started to realize what had just happened fear shook there bodies awake again. Brother and Sister in the games, "No Way" shouted an elderly women and several seventeen year olds began chanting "Let them be, or we'll set them free" though it was quickly silenced. Malcolm ran up to the stage confidently and hugged his sister whispering unknown words into her ear.

"Oh My God, how exciting twins in the game what will there dramatic endings be" said Guire cheekily earning angry shouts from the crowd below. "Here's our twelve again" said Guire exuberantly.

**Isis Tremor**

**Evan Heist**

**Lyla Xesce**

**Keith Gadget**

**Chloe Annuson-Seirl**

**Drake Kaloure**

**Ariana Volt**

**Jet Hadley**

**Belle Roswell**

**Trent Rok**

**Serena Dracorix**

**Malcolm Roswell**

* * *

**Sorry that my chapters are not that good but I really am trying, anyone that reviews tell me if you want district 7-12 to be reapings or train rides, just so I could get through the story quicker?**


	7. District 6-Thief Duty

**OK so I have decided that this is the last reaping, the next six districts will be for train rides, meaning I can get on with the real deal sooner and I find train rides a lot more exciting to read.**

* * *

Ava walked through her messy, boisterous and cramped house towards her room which was the only place she could ever rest peacefully. At the moment her whole family was here trying arrogantly to shift through the house towards the minuscule black and white TV. She heard it flick onto the reaping's "Damn I wish we lived in district 3, Tech would be so amazing" Ava's Uncle said loudly at the crumbling walls of the house. Ava lay on her bed trying to shuffle her thoughts around and understand what was going on. _"There is a reaping happening for something that is bigger than the hunger games, whoever gets reaped from our district will still almost certainly die and if I got reaped I would blow my head off before I begin"_ She muttered in her head.

She peered through her books of old photographs until she found her brother Ian. Ian died in the 194th hunger games, he was a role model and a leader to Ava and when he left she knew her life was in ruins. He was tall, had short black hair and his eyes shone lighter than the sun, in this particular picture he was hard at work in the Corsel factory a car company. Ian helped Ava when she was sad or even for exams at schools but six years ago that help diminished when Ian put a target on his back, ensuring his death. Ava's family was a mess, her Mum was still in grief from Ian's death and her father was always getting drunk and was the noisiest most arrogant person in six. Then there were her two uncles with very different personalities one was very similar to her dad while the other was the only quiet person in the family barring the hushed personality of Ava. That is Ava's uproarious family but in the due weeks I think that might change.

* * *

Reuben Coscoros jumped over his fence and into his neighbors backyard, he was a thief and a good one at that. For five years now he has been trained in the art of pickpocketing by his merciless father. They are poor, very poor and the two of them live in a small cabin to the east of the main city of District 6, they hunt for there food and are rarely seen outside of there house in daylight. At the moment it was dawn and Reuben was ready to steal from the house. He didn't like being a thief but he knew it was his only choice, him and his gruff father didn't have any money, at school the bullies were sought out to fight and insult him in any way and he was good at lying in the shadows and using light footsteps meaning a Thief is the perfect occupation for him.

He sneaked through the cat flap with his slim body and jumped up finding himself in the Marrows kitchen. He stared round at the small pile of fruit and bread sitting on the kitchen bench ready for his greedy hands to take, as Reuben went to grab the lot of it he remembered one of his dads famous lines. _'never take too much for the owners to notice but never take too little or you'll be as good as dead.' _He took a loaf of bread and two grapefruits and leaped over to the knife stand where he took one of the knives for hunting purposes only. He stalked back through the unguarded cat flap and ran back to his dad who was waiting on the other side of the fence, a greedy smirk wiping his face from the panicked state he was in, he took half of the food and the knife gratefully and the sprinted back into the cabin to start on there breakfast. And although Reuben seemed like a fearless, evil robber he still had a soft loving personality on the inside and no matter what the outside shows that is the most important thing.

* * *

Andrea walked briskly towards the town square thinking to herself the whole way, Andrea is a keep-to-herself kind of girl but she still gets along well with most of the kids her age. Her long red hair slips down her back gracefully as she fiddles with her birth bangle, Andrea is tall and very thin for a girl her age and is extremely mature. By keeping quite and school she learns a lot at class time and lunch time, she has figured out most people's lifestyles and secrets just from looking into their eyes and studying their emotions. Andrea felt calm about the upcoming, eventful day but only because she never dwelled on bad thoughts, it just wasn't her nature.

As Andrea traipsed into the town square she noticed that although the citizens seemed loud and talkative a cold, menacing atmosphere was beginning to take over. This was the newest and most criminal creation of the Capitol as yet and for six something new was never a good sign. For 199 years they have been tormented having to watch their pitiful and pathetic tributes die for the Capitols ugly, disgraceful pleasure. They stood huddled together parents & children, outsiders & elderly, victors & future tributes hoping that this year they have a chance, that this year they can become a team, and that they will do...

* * *

"Hello and welcome district six to the 200th annual hung- oop sorry I mean, The 1st Gladiator Tournament. I have two bowls here and I think this district knows the drill so lets get on with it" The District six escort said with a booming voice. The crowd stood with their heads staring at the ground waiting for the terrible announcement of the first district six tribute in these games.

Ellyse walked to the girls bowl and plucked a name carefully from the bottom. "**Scarlet** **Pioneer" **yelled Ellyse viciously into the stunned microphone. A shocked looking fourteen year old stepped out of line and tried to wipe away a tear before the tremendously expensive camera honed in on her. She walked up to the stage frowning loath fully at Ellyse.

Ellyse humphed at Scarlet then practically trotted over to the boys bowl and took one of the precious names...** "Aeron Miller" **a young boy walks up half-confidently, he holds his shocked face in sensationally well. The sixteen year old looks back to where he came from and sees his family crying and waving him on. He shakes hands with Scarlet but doesn't bother looking back at Ellyse.

The next girls name was...** "Roselle Storm" **"noooooo it can't be, thats my girl, that's my girrrrllll" screamed a man who bent down on his knees praying for the thirteen year old girl to come back to him and although the district was sorrow filled no one volunteered for the poor gladiator as she stepped onto the stage sulking.

**"Reuben Coscoros"** chortled Ellyse obviously laughing at his tongue-tying last name. A few people muttered, mostly the people that knew his mysterious childhood and his dad spat at the ground hating the Capitol even more now than before. Silently Reuben tip-toed past the prying eyes of fellow children and ended up on stage standing himself to the left of Roselle.

"Burnie Talon" was the next name drawn out, and a worried thirteen year old stepped out of the line not knowing what to do with herself. "I volunteer as tribute" yelled an older girl who you could bet was her sister. "And what is your name darling" Ellyse asked sweetly "Emmmbbbeerr Talon""sorry did you say **Ember Talon**" asked Ellyse daringly, the girl nodded in grief and walked to the back of the stage to join the other tributes.

**"Tarbos Ranger" **taunted Ellyse greedily as a fourteen year old solemnly walked up to the stage, people in is year knew him to be very smart logically, he was also well likeable and knew how to deal with impossible situations, He genuinly thinks he'll become a good asset to six, let's hope...

Ellyse swiped another name out of the tortured girls bowl and read it out to the district, **"Andrea Foxx" **the seventeen year old darted out of the line her long hair flying behind her, people shouted and booed again as the girl made her way to the stage. Andrea shook hands with Tarbos first and then went on to talk to Ember. The tributes seemed to be getting on fine but in the arena we'll see how well they really do.

"who's getting excited" Ellyse yelled into microphone, everyone groaned or stood and stayed quite as she gestured for someone to yell 'me.' "next up is...**Myst Hunt**"  
a large boy strutted cautiously up to the stage, he didn't wipe his eyes or look back to the crowd where his weeping family sat but gave the other districts the impression he would be a tough nut to crack.

**"Ava Wynters" **silenced started to build up as people stared aroun frantically trying to find the tribute, "I said Ava Wynters!" Ellyse shouted angrily, "He-here" she said lightly and the crowd turned as one to see the fifteen year sulking her way through the isles and isles of kids and adults alike. When she got to the top people started to whisper, she was the girl who no one ever noticed suddenly makes a racket, everyone turns back quickly as Ellyse struts to the boys bowl...

**"Dean Guller" **she said and once again the town square was silenced. Then a small boy about the age of twelve walked out of line balling his eyes out, people booed and shouted angrily at Ellyse even louder than usual as Dean started nervously running towards the stage. "oh what a cutey" said Ellyse mockingly.

**Maple Vent** was next in the cue, a small fourteen year old who was practically afraid of everything.

Then twelfth and final was... **"Ashton Manner" **a boy who looked like he could have been Aerons twin walked out half confident half nervous. He had a charming smile and everyone knew the Capitol girls would go crazy for him. Just remember Ashton, looks don't get you everything...

**"These are our tributes" laughs Ellyse mockingly at the terrorized audience.**

**Scarlet Pioneer**

**Aeron Miller**

**Roselle Storm**

**Reuben Coscoros**

**Ember Talon**

**Tarbos Ranger**

**Andrea Foxx**

**Myst Hunt**

**Ava Wynters**

**Dean Guller**

**Maple Vent**

**Ashton Manner**

* * *

**Yay train rides now, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I should have another one up by the end of the week.  
**


	8. District 7-Axeheads

**This is the first train ride chapter and I really hope everyone enjoys it alot. I have decided to do POVs for the train rides because it makes it easier, this might make the characters that get POVs develop more so when we get to the arena I will try spread them out a lot more.**

**Also I decided that instead of blowguns on the weapons list as the 12th position it will be called, other weapons, it will be an array of unusual weapons including the Sai, the Whip, Ninjastars, Sickle, Blowgun and different poison herbs and liquids.**

* * *

**Willow Emory POV**

I sat at the corner of the table pondering how I ended up from the beautiful forest of seven to a wretched stinking train with almost everybody on it preparing to die. After that sulky sentence I better introduce everybody, so first up is our two mentors, Sage Palin and Dean Foster. Then there is our stupid escort Penelope Walters. But I think the people you want to know about is my team, well first off there is **Maia Gunner** who is a smart girl in my year at school, Some of her qualities are very similar to mine and I almost know we will get along well.

Next is someone I won't get on well with, Claytor, **Claytor Fang**, everyone knows him as an evil career wannabe and you definitely don't want to mess with him, he is a strong eighteen year old who practises killing for a living. And just to make it worse, he wants to be leader of seven.

The second girl tribute is **Aira Dagger **her last name suggests everything, she turns on people in an instant, is a stunning liar and uses a dagger to kill the pests around the neighbourhood. She will be a big threat for other teams as she is as good and as lethal as a very diabolical career...

Our 4th gladiator is a very quiet tribute who hasn't said a word all train ride, **Colton Bricson,** a mysterious aura surrounds him as if he has a colossal secret that he is hiding.

Next up if we go in reaping order was me, Willow, I wouldn't be surprised if our team got no sponsors because of me, a sixteen year old girl who is supposed to be mature outcries twelve year olds while walking up to the stage at the reaping. I was the halfway mark for our outrageous team.

Next was our poor little twelve year old **Link Hornet**, I feel so sorry for Link because he doesn't stand a chance in these games that twist and snake through peoples heads until they become an unrecognisable tribute. Link is cute but don't say that around him, he likes company but doesn't want people to just focus on him because he is the youngest.

**Emerald Monk** is next and her and Colton are so similar it's hard to see on first glance that they are not siblings. They look similar, both having very pointy ears and like I have already mentioned they stay back and cautiously listen.

Another young boy is a victim of the Capitol, **Axel Reid-Crow**, he is thirteen and is the most innocent person I have ever met. Axel will be weak in the arena so I made a mental note to make sure he gets first picks on weapons.

**Luna Thistle** is another member of seven and is one year older than me, seventeen. Luna often has a lot to say but picks the wrong time to say it, she has done nothing but annoy us all so far but on the inside she seems sweet and kind.

The next boy is a very big and tall **Deimos Lasner** who is sixteen like me and Maia and is extremely funny. He has lots of muscle and he'll probably be given a strong weapon like the axe or war hammer.

My final female teammate is **Piper Harrow-Safe**, a good friend of mine in early school days as she is also the same age as me. Piper flies under the radar and don't expect to see her for too much of the games, she'll try to stay quiet.

**Jhett Alder** sums up our particularly unusual group, he is a small twelve year old who sadly has no chance of winning whatsoever, well that's my opinion anyway.

That is my 11 teammates who will join me in the tournament, all of us hoping for a chance to stay alive, praying to whoever they think will keep them alive...

* * *

**Deimos Lasner POV**

I sat at the dining table with Maia and Aira and we all silently ate our lunch until Aira piped up, "do you guys have any particular strengths" she said staring intently at me and Maia. "Well um, kind of" I said, "what then" Aira hissed, "well I am quite good at using the axe and me and my older brother used to play fight all the time so I'm not bad at hand to hand combat" I mumbled. I knew Aira would do this, she is almost as good as a career and my guess is she thinks like one so she is gonna want to know everyone's strengths. "Oh, cool" she said trying to sound like she cared, I was just the average district seven sixteen year old, knows how to use axes but nothing else.

Aira walked out of the room and into the lounge where the majority of my teammates are. Maia just stared at me, "we should stick together" she whispered into my ear, "er why" I asked cautiously, "because where similar and with one other person we could all protect each other in a triangle so that at least we can make it to the end." I thought about this opportunity, "yeah but who will that other person be" I decided to ask, "Willow" she said immediately. Wow that was a quick reaction I thought, she has obviously given this alliance in an alliance some thought...

* * *

**Emerald Monk POV**

I paced my room back and forth, back and forth, 'this isn't fair' I moaned at myself, there was no way I deserve to be in these games they're for losers, bloodthirsty careers and people who know how to fight, not little quiet Emerald. I decided to go grab myself some lunch, maybe listen to some of my teams conversations or just watch Jhett and Axel fret over who's mum took care of them the best. So far I quite like my team, well apart from Claytor and Jhett, you wouldn't expect me to dislike such an innocent boy younger than me, well the reason is; he is just plain annoying, I mean; my friend was 12 and she went into the 197th hunger games and didn't cry so why can't he.

When I walked out I saw Colton walking into the room beside me, "hey" he said then quickly walked inside, Oh and I forgot to mention there is something really creepy about Colton, he is so similar to me. I shook it out of my head and then carried on down the hallway until I got to the small lunch area, the Avoxes were already busy at work preparing for dinner, I shuddered when one of them turned around and smiled at me, I knew who it was, Gilderoy Mason, he was the son of Terrance Mason, the brother of the very famous Johanna Mason. "Hi" I said, took a plate and quickly left him on his on, now that was scary, I HATE THE CAPITOL.

* * *

**Dean Foster POV**

Man I hate being a mentor, especially this year, bringing twelve children to die now instead of 2, now that is unfair. For ten years now I have been a mentor because 10 years ago I won my hunger games, that was the last time district 7 won. I only became victor because the girl from two stabbed herself in the final leaving me to win, but now for ten years I have gotten to know 10 lots of tributes which have almost all died in the bloodbath barring 4. This year I can see we have one tribute or should I say gladiator that will screw over the group, Claytor, the biggest career wannabe I have ever met, all he is going to do is terminate the rest of the alliances smart plans and go hunting I can feel it. It was almost time for dinner and I was getting ready to talk to everyone together about the plan for in the arena.

We all sat at the flashy dining room table and like every other time I have been on a Capitol train I got fed such amazingly delicious food, all of the kids were digging greedily into there meals, I laughed as I saw Link shove a whole stake down his mouth then almost spew it back out. "Eeww" I heard someone say in disgust, I turned round and saw Penelope backing away from the table. Barring Claytor she is the most annoying person I have ever met and having to be next to her every hunger games for 11 years wants to make me vomit myself. "So Dean should we talk strategy to them now" whispered Sage in my ear, "yeah."

I silenced my District 7 team, "alright if we are going to win we need a plan" I said trying to sound confident. "So if we could just go round the table to find out if you're good at anything, starting with Willow" I signalled to Willow who was sitting on my right. "Well I know ho to use an axe" she said hopefully, "typical" murmured Penelope, "anything else" Sage quickly put in before people could criticize Penelope, "no." We kept going round the room and found that Deimos knew how to use a war hammer from having to use it to help carve certain parts of wood. Link was an amazing climber and camouflager and Piper is surprisingly good at the blowgun for some odd reason. Obviously there was also Claytor and Aira who droned on for minutes telling stories and bragging anout how good they were with weapons.

Well this team doesnt seem so bad after all and we still have training to hone their skills.


	9. District 8-Its only Just a game

**Ok District 8 here we go**.

* * *

**Rio Nighthawk POV**

This is stupid, we're supposed to believe the Capitol does this to us because of the war 200 years ago, pfft yeah right. The Capitol loves to see the Districts tributes be tortured and killed in an impossible to escape arena, you can see it when they ask who the Capitols favourites are and they sweetly answer 'the district 10 12 year old cause I feel sorry for her', once again pfft yeah right. And now just to make me completely enraged at them they have stuck me and Hawk (his older brother) into the 2nd full quell, the damned gladiator tournament.

I huffed then walked out of my stinking room, Hawk gestured me over to him and I sat down my head in nis shoulder, "do you hate them too" I enquire to him, "the Capitol, oh yeah" he answers sighing. We were in the lounge With most of the team, another downside as well as the numbers in the gladiator tournament is I know I will make so many new friends and then see them killed off or be killed myself. "One of them sits down beside me, Evelyn I think it was. "Hey" she says to both me and Hawk simultaneously, "Hawk and Rio right" she questions us, "yep thats us" Hawk says his left arm still wrapping round me. "Well I am Evelyn" she says, well I got that right, I think to myself, "I feel sorry for you guys" she quickly pipes up to keep the conversation going, "no need, you should feel just as sorry for yourself" I say but I still appreciate what she said. "I think that District 8 has a chance of winning this year" she says suddenly, "why do you think that" Hawk asks curiously, "well if you come to the table we can all introduce ourselves and you'll find we have an extremely kind team."

* * *

**Cotton Hummings POV**

My team sits round the table and we decide that we should each say our names. Our mentor Jaycen tells me to start. "**Cotton Hummings**" I say loudly and then gesture for the girl beside me to begin, "**Evelyn Destin**" she mutters but we all still hear her. "**Dice Gambler**" a tall fifteen year old boy enquires softly, "**Auttumn Rivers**" says the small thirteen year old quickly, wanting her turn over and done with. Then the first of the brothers goes, "**Halo Nighthawk**" he says then keeps going "and this is my brother** Rio Nighthawk**, I am glad the're on my team because together they look strong. "**Sadie Wolfe**" murmurs the small twelve year old girl, I feel so sorry for her but really she is not much different to the rest of us. We are over halfway and I notice that so far I am the only older tribute although I know Felipe and I am pretty sure he is seventeen, as if on que the next boy looks around about my age so thats a good sign, "**Martyn Role**" the boy answers gruffly, we carry on to the girl beside him. "**Lux Monarch**" she says happily, immediately I know I like her as a person and want her to stick with me till the end. "**Felipe Sarr-Helms**" I already know Felipe quite well from school as we were in a class together one year despite being different ages. **Velvet Spectrum** and **Hunter Rhodes** were the last two Velvet being fourteen with Hunter being a small thirteen year old boy.**  
**

This was my team and as Hunter finished we dug into our scrumptious dinner ferociously.

* * *

**Autumn Rivers POV**

I'm so afraid right now in one week I could be dead and in about three I almost definitely will be. I sat at the dining with the others and for a full twenty minutes nobody spoke apart from Jaycen who was silently smirking as he looked at all of us. We stuffed Chicken, Veges, Fish and Eggs quickly down our gob and then went for seconds, now I knew why Jaycen was laughing. When most of us began feeling sick we sat there holding our stomachs from the overdose, "better not eat to much or you'll be to fat for the tournament" says Jaycen and immediately half of my team shrinks down depressed once again. "Oh sorry about that" he said as he noticed the sudden change in expressions, we slowly left the table, I left with Sadie who I was already a good friend with, we were really similar although we look small we are strong and just as brave as any of the others on our team and that is what I like about her.

We went into the lounge of the train to play board games with Cotton and Lux when I saw Dice wandering off to his room, somethings a little weird about him like he's trying to hide something. "Hey Dice" I yelled, he turned around, "wanna play Yahtzee" he nodded then walked briskly into the room and sat down beside the small table. Supposedly this game has existed since before Panem as well as some game I have only heard of called Cheese or something. Yahtzee is common in district 8 for some reason and over the years I have become a pro.

We began the game, it was great to just have some fun only days before dying and with teenagers who are so cool and kind. Lux is hilarious and seems to be good at getting bad luck in the game but isn't getting angry. Then I get some really bad throws and start getting a little bit annoyed, "It is only just a game" said Sadie before I released my rage. I thought about that for a moment, _'it is only just a game_' I think.

* * *

**Felipe Sarr-Helms POV**

I look out the window of the quick train and see one of the Districts thriving well. Probably on of the upper districts I think to myself as I see flash houses and other things like that. It is so hard to ever feel happy on this train it drains all of your life out of you and dumps it into the Capitol citizens who are probably exploding with joy as they see the earliest trains fly past right now. Last night I heard someone cry themselves to sleep and people singing to themselves but I endured the hard, cold night only because I didn't want nightmares to torture me. We must be close to the mountain tunnel because that District looked like it might be District 1, the other tributes in my team started to pile up at the window as the scenery started to change and get more interesting. "I wonder what it will look like" says Dice as he peeks through one of the windows, "Probably amazing since they steal our resources those stupid critters" Yells Velvet glaring at the giant mountains.

We were swiped away from the light and into darkness abruptly and some of us jumped back in shock from the sudden change. "The tunnel" Evelyn murmured and I nodded, "yep we're almost there" I say to everyone, being older; I feel like I am in charge of everyone since the only person older than me is Cotton and she is just as frightened as the twelve year olds here. The train stays in darkness for another ten minutes where we start to slow down slowly, I see light at the end of the tunnel and a lot of colour, considering the usual Capitol persons dress I shouldn't be surprised. Light floods the train again and me, Martyn and Dice rampage to one of the spare windows to see what is going on.

Outside the train on the left side is about one million people lined up with banners, district 8 signs and their usual colourful clothing of course, which comes from where? District 8 Of course. I could see signs with my name on it but I didn't really bother since they probably are just waiting to laugh at my FAIL when I die in the arena. The shouting starts to overwhelm me so I try to focus on the actual city for a moment, it is huge, are my first thoughts, there is a giant, glamourus lake right in the middle of it and the buildings tower higher than the District 7 trees that we know of. The train comes to a halt and the thick glass doors open themselves up to the crowd, we begin to walk down the stairs and onto a small path when the tremendous noise jumps at us from nowhere, the Capitol citizens are way back but I wouldn't be surprised if District 1 from over the mountain could hear the racket. We walked into a small building to hide from the crowd when we saw another train arrive and of it walked some of the biggest and mightiest gorillas I have ever seen...


	10. District 9-The flicker of Light

**Alright so this is District 9 on the trains, everyone can you please review because last chapter i didnt get any which really sucked so please once you read the chapter please review it.**

* * *

**Talon Irvine POV**

I watched the last of my district dissapear behind a bunch of trees clouding over my home that I might never go back to, now for the next however long I wont have a warm, snugly place where you are helped when you are in need and are taken care of daily, now all I have to remember my district from is my team, hopefully my new friends.

"Hey Talon" called Angel who was also staring through the clear white window, "yeah what" I said, "do you like our district" " yeah, love it" I answered quickly. "Even most of the peacekeepers there are cool and pretty lenient, trying to adapt to the Capitol will be near impossible" I say thoughtfully. Angel is nice, she is sixteen, same age as me and really cares about the rest of us, but she reminds me of someone, my sister Nicole, she is seventeen and is also so kind and inspiring towards you, helps you complete lifelong goals when you thought them impossible but most of all keeps you company.

Abruptly the light flickered and the train went dark, it was already pitch black outside and the night had now stolen the trains light too, but why...

* * *

**Galadriel Winters POV**

The abnormal pendulum lights swung through the air as the flickered into darkness and next minute the train came to a sudden halt. The whole team huddled together in the middle of the lounge room as it also went cold and chill crept in. Chill is the one thing I hate most, in Winter it creeps into my bed every night and rattles my teeth and turns my legs into frozen fish kebabs, it even turns my lips blue, the worst colour, the colour of cold and sadness.

A loud voice boomed from the drivers compartment, "CRAP" I heard him yell then he shoved the door open and we saw his old, angry face staring at us intently as if every step we took he would rage at us. Finally he sighed and said caringly "the trains broken down" I almost laughed with relief when he said it so calmly and then almost laughed again when I realized what had happened, the Capitol had screwed something up.

My blonde hair flew through the cold night air as we stood outside the train heavily guarded, I sighed as I thought about life back home, it wasn't much, our house but we survived. There was one giant tree that was on the back of our miniscule section and it was exhilarating when I used to climb it, people always considered me an outdoor type of kid and I definitely agreed when my mum counted up the hours I stayed in that tree every day.

The driver quickly told us we would be picked up by another of the districts trains and we would have to use the spare rooms. When the train finally came the only rule was, no talking or even smiling at the other team. I was glad to know that when we boarded the train that it was district 6 so we wouldn't be intimidated at all. As I walked on in the middle of my team I looked out at the other Districts gladiators and thought to myself how much of a threat they would be. I could see only one eighteen year old in the midst of the many younger competitors, they all look like they know each other and get on but I can't ask them any questions until training day 1. We walk slowly and formally over to the back of the train where there is a spare dining room and lounge and another five spare bedrooms, looks like we're bunking" I whisper cautiously into Rosie ear so the abnormal peacekeepers don't hear us. "Mhm wanna bunk with me" says Rosie back just fractionally louder this time, "sure." I think I just made the perfect ally.

* * *

**Abra Calypso POV**

My mind was swimming with fear of the upcoming tournament, I am one of the District 9 gladiators that has been poorly reaped to uncharacteristically join the malevolent tournament. I am eighteen but you have to remember that nobody going into this will be fearless, even the damned careers, our train has already broken down so we have now moved to the District 6 train which is astonishingly quiet, they haven't uttered a word and nor have we. I was sharing a room with Maroon who is the same age and I get along with him quite well. Other than us our team is pretty weak although Galadriel said she knew how to climb trees really well and knew a bit about the blowgun saying she used it for hunting small birds.

But the real reason why I am scared is because now home is so far away I will never come back it is near impossible and if I did I would be tortured every night by over one hundred souls who fight for the final prize and the winners glory. Back at home life was harsh and sometimes felt hospitable but that didn't stop me from loving it until my dad died, two years ago my dad was publicly arrested and executed at the town square of our District.

_FLASH BACK_

_I run through the hedge and open the gate of my house and fling myself up the wet and dirty road. I heard about the news only minutes ago, dad was in trouble, big trouble. Someone along the street told me that the peacekeepers caught someone sneaking into the Barbauge (the biggest wheat factory in District 9) and stealing large amounts of the wheat, in seconds I knew it would be Falcon Calypso, my dad because that is his living, he is a thief and I am not proud of it but so am I. But now that the town square was in sight I almost fainted there was the public hanger out and ready to go as well as at least eight of our new and most menacing peacekeepers watching and guarding my dad with there gun things. I ran up so quickly and pushed through the saddened crowd. "No, not my dad you can't do this to me he is all I have got" I yell mightily at the peacekeepers. They take him over to the hanger and ignore my comment as the put a bag over his head. "Any last words" they say to him, "yep, avenge me son, AVENGE ME"_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

I kept thinking about him as I opened my room door getting ready for my sleepless night ahead of me.

* * *

**Chloe York POV  
**

The room I was sharing was so small it could hardly fit the three of us in it, Galadriel, Rosie and I but we managed. The train was eerily quiet and I started to wonder if I had woken the other two up a bit to early. Back at home I was pretty well of unlike most of my team who lived in the poor parts of the District, I have always cared for and helped people that need it and at the moment I can tell that especially Rosie needs the comfort. My dad worked in Barbauge, the biggest wheat factory in our District and my mum helped in the political side of things making sure the workers were being payed enough and stuff like that. I asked them if they wanted breakfast and they agreed so we walked to the back of the train where the small extra kitchen was and began to set up for the rest of the team. Eventually everyone got up the last person being Vincent who I find a little bit annoying already, we sat down all over the place eating in silence, most of us stuck tons of food down our throat at once but people like Galadriel and Abra took there time knowing what eating fast can do. Then finally Jazmyn piped up "why don't we figure out our positions now, so when we get to the time we can be quick so we get more practice. So we decided the way we would do it would be all to have a small piece of paper and write down the position we would most prefer and from there we would decide. So off we went to think about what position we would want to play at.

After we had all gone away and chosen the position we would most prefer we got Angel to read them out for us.

_Rosie Jackal-Bow and Arrow_

_Artemis Zodiac-Throwing Knives  
_

_Angel Viper-Swords_

_Maroon Harper-Axes_

_Galadriel Winters-Others_

_Abra Calypso-Spears_

_Chloe York-Others_

_Talon Irvine-Knives and Daggers_

_Jazmyn Wolverine-Lighter_

_Vincent Ramirez-Knives and Daggers_

_Serra Hatchet-Slingshot_

_Caro Wilder-Throwing Knives_

"Well that is interesting" I say, "most people have chosen something different to anyone else and the only positions no one wants to take are Trident, War Hammer and Katanas" says Angel, "Now we just need to figure out which people will fill in those spots" no one raised there hand wishing to move to one of them until Caro piped up, "I will use the Katanas I suppose." "Ok that is settled now someone is moving to Tridents and someone to War Hammer." "I have an idea" said Abra, "since Chloe isn't so strong she could take the Spears and I will switch to the War Hammer."And then Vincent agreed to try the Trident. Yes we are getting somewhere, maybe we have a chance in these games, maybe...

* * *

**I really hope you all loved the chapter and just so you know here is the list one more time.**

**_Rosie Jackal-14_**

**_Artemis Zodiac-14  
_**

**_Angel Viper-16_**

**_Maroon Harper-18_**

**_Galadriel Winters-12_**

**_Abra Calypso-18_**

**_Chloe York-14_**

**_Talon Irvine-16_**

**_Jazmyn Wolverine-12_**

**_Vincent Ramirez-15_**

**_Serra Hatchet-15_**

**_Caro Wilder-15_**


	11. District 10-The Storyteller

**Chapter 12-District 10. Please review I would really appreciate it. Thanks.**

* * *

**Gemini Ryder POV**

"Oh my god" I shout as I look at the shattered glass beneath Flints wavering hands, immediately three or four avoxes get to work on clearing the kitchen floor up. "why did you do that" I spit at him, "I didn't mean to" he says softly like he is being told off by his mother. Flint was one of my teammates for the Gladiator Tournament, and if there was a bloodbath in this I would bet millions on him being first killed, he is clumsy, acts like a twelve year old and is so heartbroken by the fact that he is in the tournament and will never live a normal life again that he doesn't think of how free he now is to the world. I on the other hand look at this Tournament as an opportunity, an opportunity to get away from my stupid family and all of the horrible sins of the district, an opportunity to show Panem that girls from ten can be the best at these games of torture and bloodshed and take down the careers.

Some people would say I am little bit crazy to like the games, well the truth is I don't, I only watched them to get tips from them and use them to my ability in case I ever got reaped and now that I am part of this Tournament all the tips I have learned and all the training I have done will finally pay off in the arena later on this week. I am so thankful that I was reaped this year though I mean honestly it is going to be so easy with a few other strong teammates to overtake the other tributes from all of Panem and win this tournament. I have already being staring intently at some of my team trying to figure out anything their hiding behind those stony faces. Well there was Flint but he will be no use. A 15 year old girl called Pluto looked small but she also seemed stealthy and smart, excellent; i think to myself; we have a ninja on the team. Two other boys stood out to me, one who was a giant but I don't remember his reaping so I am not sure of his name and the other one was Vesper Woods a fourteen year old but with a hidden talent. He lives in my neighborhood in the Chicken farm section of the wide open district and in it there are many tall trees, and man he knows how to climb them, he swings from tree to tree in the mornings and at night he uses snares and traps to catch small animals squelching and squirming there way through his muddy property.

I walked up to the eighteen year old and Vesper, "hi i'm Gemini" I say as I shake hands with the other guy as I wink at Vesper telling him that he can be part of the conversation too. "Hey Vesper have you told him about your ability to become a monkey yet" I ask Vesper with a grin on my face, "No, and also Gemini, this person here has a name" chortles Vesper like we're sharing an inside joke. "Oh yeah" I mumble awkwardly "ummm I am Gemini" "and I am Stereo" says the gruff eighteen year old, in his tank top his muscle shone through dramatically and I quickly looked away before I began to blush. "So Stereo did you like it back in District 10" I say but already knowing the answer will be no, "well our family went through tough times but otherwise yeah it is somewhere to call home I guess," he says, I just stare in shock my jaw dropped and everything. "You enjoyed it" I whisper, "well yeah, I guess" he says starting to frown as if he has done something wrong, what I didn't understand was how was it possible to like District 10. But after plotting it through my head I came to an answer, maybe the only person who feels free right now is me!

* * *

**Gypsy Hound POV**

It was lunchtime on the District 10 train and all of us ravaged through our food like hungry lions devouring an elephant. I already knew the whole team as in the reaping I was first to be called out so I had time to remember all of my mates being reaped too. I am going to miss home, my parents, my sister, my four cows that I took great care of and most of all; my friends, Pyrian, Birdy, Ellyse and Noah. The five of us were all so close and we spent so many days together from the first time we met when we were eight to yesterday when we were trying to ride Pyrian's bull without success but now and most likely forever the Flame-stalkers will be without a member, me.

I know that everyone on this train, dis including the peacekeepers will be nice enough but they just won't be the same as everyone back home, and yeah they come from the same district but most of us come from different areas of the district and just by judging all of the different people, we will all have varying personalities. I have already made good friends with Montahana and Pluto after this morning but I feel like at the moment I am more alone than I have ever been and ever will be. I wonder if you are alone in death i think to myself. "Oi Gypsy, try some of this seaweed bread, it is from district 4 I think" announces Pluto as she picks her second piece up, I manage a small grin but I still pass up on the opportunity "na your stomach needs it more than mine, besides don't spoil yourself to much cause in the arena we won't have much to live off at the start" I say kindly to her trying not to bring everybody's mood down by bringing up the arena. Maybe we could start up our own little fire-stalkers except instead of five of us there would be twelve. EPIC.

* * *

**Comet Blaze POV**

night had fallen a few hours ago but no one was brave enough to be the first in there warm, cozy, capitolized bed so we stayed up long into the obfuscous night talking and playing games with each other. I sat down beside Bel, Vesper and Stereo as we took turns talking about what it was like back at home. It sounded like Bel had definitely had the hardest time in the Roocke, the poorest part of our elephantine district. Finally it was my turn to share my story.

_Flashback_

_I run through the gate at lightning speed and out into the open wilderness of our District, I kept running far away from the safety of home and towards the buzzing fence, it was still dawn and I was sure the austere and tired peacekeepers wouldn't notice me in my black and green hoody. I had to wear a hoody because without one I shone, my hair was deathly blonde and swayed in the wind like a tree, with my small knife I dug a small path just under the wire, you could see the marks from the last time i was here. Last time; i didn't make it. Finally I ducked under the 900 volts of electricity buzzing through the powerful fence and looked back to make sure nothing had changed. I could see the cover of trees coming up to me and they drowned me as I ran into them, I finally stopped and breathed a sigh of relief, back in the forest, I say happily to myself. If I get caught out here then I am dead I will be publicly shot, or worse hanged but being in here is more important to me than my life, the forest is a place where I feel free and although all I do is hunt animals it is still exciting and fun.  
_

_Abruptly I heard a noise, followed by footsteps, it was the peacekeepers, "hey, look at this Marco" says one of them,"holy, you don't reckon someones slipped past us do ya" says Marco. "No way but it gives us something interesting to do" I listen quietly and then swiftly begin climbing the closest tree holding the small knife firmly in my hand. It isn't long until they are just below me and that was when my breath let go of itself, they immediately hear it and look up, "Oh oh" I silently whisper to myself. Suddenly a Deer runs across the clearing and you would be surprised at the demand for Venison in the Capitol at the moment so the two guards look at each other for a moment then run after it further into the thick bush. Now that was a close call, I think to myself._

"Wow that sounds freaky" says Vesper in awe, did you get away safely. "might've done" I say then pull up my T-shirt just a little showing them all a bone chilling scar across my torso, they all gape and Bel almost gags, "but you'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out" I say to them all as I close my T-shirt up. "Wow Comet, you are quite the storyteller" says an unfamiliar voice but I turn round and recognize him immediately, Kayden.

* * *

**Alright here is the list of this team, I am sorry if I didn't mention them all but it is really hard too. Anyway next chapter is going to be a gamemakers chapter then we only have two more until the Capitol YAY.**

**F: Bel Verde (16)**

**M: Vesper Woods (14)  
**

**F: Gypsy Hound (14)  
**

**M: Flint Starling (17)  
**

**F: Montahana Riley (16)**

**M: Stereo Vinyl (18)  
**

**F: Gemini Ryder (18)  
**

**M: Kayden Reynolds (18)  
**

**F: Pluto Evans (15)  
**

**M: Comet Blaze (17)  
**

**F: Delta Parks (16)  
**

******M: Arrow Cooper (12)**


	12. The Head Gamemaker

**Ok so this is our first proper Capitol chapter and it is going to be about the President and the Gamemakers. Once again please review as I am not getting many and I really hope you like this fill-in chapter**

* * *

**Drew Morrison POV**

Oh boy, being the head gamemaker is sure a tough job, and just to put more pressure on me it is the eighth quarter quell, I mean for that you have to produce something amazing and to add to the list of difficulties I am the youngest head gamemaker ever; at only 22. I have always loved watching the Hunger Games, ever since I was 3 I have gambled for my favorites and for some reason I always end up rooting for the underdog. In my spare time I will take out an old tape and watch the highlights of earlier Hunger Games. But now I have come to grips and decided that the Capitol need a similar yet different thing to watch and be excited about every year. And that is how I came up with the Gladiator Tournament.

For the past 4 months our team has been secretly working on ideas for the Tournament and its arena and later on this evening I must show President Snow our astounding plans. Last year the head gamemaker was crap and had a tendency for poisoning tributes, one of the most boring deaths to watch. The arena choice was a swamp with lots of precarious plants and boring mud pits, the winner was the District 1 girl only because the Careers camped out on the Cornucopia, the safest place in the arena. About half of the tributes died of infection or being drowned and another eight died at the bloodbath leaving the four careers to battle it out at the end. Just so you know that guy is still in the torture chamber, probably at this very moment. Definitely not the fairy tale end he was planning for, but I have got an amazing group of gamemakers and a tendency for making things interesting and with 144 tributes it is going be one jam-packed exciting arena...

* * *

**Icelynn Gravetrotter POV**

Being a Gamemaker this year is awesome, we get to design the most magnificent arena ever, Drew is an amazing leader and all of us work well together as we are all bloodthirsty hunger games enthusiasts. "Hey Icelynn we want the Shadow mutts on the third island not the second they wont cause enough havoc on that one" says Debrala one of my comrades, "sure" I say as I correct myself with my scarlet red stylist. The arena plan has no flaws so far and has intrigued me to know more but for the moment I am only allowed to work on my area, the three Islands of death. I try to peek over to the other room and see some holographic cliffs jutting out on there table, "hmmm" I think to myself, there must be a rocky terrain in the arena as well.

Debrala points me back to my work and we design more mutts for the already overflowing biome. The three islands of death is designed to be a mutt palace where you have to be the best of the best to survive, my guess is these islands will come into play a lot more later in the Tournament where tributes have less choice on where to go. The door to our room slams open and Drew struts in looking intently at the table. Me, Debrala, Lyon and Marcus all look up at him as if trying to quiz him on how good he thinks it looks. "well done, this area of the arena is very important to get right because if we have tributes in there I can bet that they will be on screen half the time" he says grinning. "so have you put the Six claws and the Jutterbirds in there yet" he asks impatiently, "not the Six Claws but we will get round to them" I say with a smile on my face and with that he leaves the room to inspect the room with the cliffy things in there.

* * *

**Drew Morrison POV**

Finally the time has come to share my extraordinary plans to Alberto Snow. I knock on the door politely, "Come in, Drew" the president says in a monotone, I flick the doorknob and push the door open. The room was giant with one colossal desk in the middle of it, beside it there was a red chair that president Snow was sitting on gesturing for Drew to take the purple one at the front of the desk. "so I hear you have brought me your plans" hisses Snow, "Uhh yeah" says Drew a little worried now. "well go on open the poster up" says Snow impatiently. Drew unravels the poster and opens it onto the presidents desk, "magnificent" whispers Snow "now could you please explain to me how it will work," "ahh yeas, alright here we go."

"So as usual the very center of the circular arena is the Cornucopia, obviously the tributes will not be starting from the Cornucopia this year, they will be starting in their small cabins. The Cabins have been 'randomly' dotted round the map jarring the Sea in the middle of it. So we have District 4, 5, 6 and 11 up in this cliff region here, there wont be any big mountains just small mountains, cliffs and jagged hills through there. Then if you use the stepping stone you can make your way from the cliffs to the The three islands of death which is for sure my favorite place in the arena, So in here it will be jungle, jam packed with mutts and traps and on the third island it will be one giant beach also with mutts and special traps in it this is where District 7 starts there journey home. Then South of the Cornucopia will be the City where District 2 and 3 are, in this city there is also an abandoned theme park which is going to be an excellent hide out for some of the tributes. Then just beside the city there is a village where District 8 is going to be well camouflaged with all the wooden cabins and small wells. And finally beside the village there will be a big lake and just round the lake and up to the cliffs is a tropical forest where districts 1, 9, 10 and 12 are going to begin.

"Thank You Drew I look forward to the Tournament"...

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you now know a bit more about the arena and the idea behind it. Everyone please review as I would really appreciate it and please tell me what you thought of the arena and how you think it will work.**


	13. District 11-Skylights

**We are almost at the Capitol so get buckled up and ready to roar cause I have some exciting things planned for the Capitol and the arena still yet to come.**

* * *

**Sahara Abyss POV**

The torrential rain cascaded on a crash course down to the train hitting the forged Iron with extreme horsepower. The skylight that I was surveying would probably look beautiful on a normal Summer day like I was used to back in the fields of district 11 but today it was cold, miserable and wet. I looked outside the window to the side of me and saw more rain, but when I looked closer through the trees I swore I could see a small town, It must be one of the Districts, I think to myself excitedly, I had never seen a different District before. As we neared it and the trees gave way to obvious signs of settlement we saw giant factories and small village houses bundled in together. "What District do you think it is" asks Skylar who was also looking out the kitchen window at the unknown District. "well factories, it can't be ten, seven, nine or four" I answer back thoughtfully. In the dim light it was hard to see much but I noticed a junkyard full of broken cars and buses. "Six" we both shout simultaneously as we notice the obvious junkyard giving away that it was six, transportation. "I wonder if its nice there" I say sadly to Skylar, " It could be" says Skylar but judging by the clouds of smoke I reckon its highly polluted. "Well it looks polluted but if you look over to that end over there you'll see heaps of Oak and Birch trees" I say pointing to the North, "Hey everybody we have a tour guide" says Skylar and we both start giggling girlishly.

As we pass district 6 I walk into the lounge where the rest of my team is and I sit on a couch beside two of the younger boys who I am not sure of their names. We have already had one night on this train and now that it is nearing the next I begin to worry about my family back at home, Layla, Noah and Rayden. Layla has always being my closest sibling but I suppose that is just because she is a girl and right now her fun, energetic and sometimes crazy attitude is the most missed thing from my District. Same with my little twin brothers, Noah and Rayden. This year all I was scared about was losing them, this year was their first reaping and they were all over the show, running frantically across the house back and forth hands on top of their miniscule heads worrying about what could happen. My parents had both died the year before I was eligible for the games. They were rebels and all they did everyday was disobey the slightest rules and orders so things would slowly mount up until eventually they would do something giant. One day, one normal day my Dad came home from work and ran to me, he sat me on his lap and talked to me. "Alright Sahara sweetie, me and mum are going to do something tonight, something very big so we're going to take you to Grans to protect you, wish us luck" that is what he said to me and I can still remember the tears in my eyes from that moment. And after they were murdered I knew what was going to happen to me, to get one on the rebels the Capitol rigged my name to be drawn out and from the day my parents died until now I have had to live with the fear of death!

* * *

**Seth Flyte POV**

Yesterday I was reaped for the Gladiator Tournament standing in front of the thousands in my District being told that is was an honorary custom but I was smart I know it isn't honor, pride and riches that we die for it is all for the Capitol entertainment. So far I have watched six of the loathsome games and have watched 12 kids from our District all be murdered only two making it out of the bloodbath alive. Last year we had an amazing sixteen year old in the games called Tayla who got down to the final four, sadly she was murdered by the District 4 Male who went on to win last years games. The violence that the Capitol has thought up is unprecedented from even before the history of Panem, its an outrage!

Beside me was Tommy who was just a year older than me, (13) and is very fit for his age, Tommy and I have already become best mates and probably will soon be best deathmates, we mainly talk strategy for the games but we sometimes talk about life back in District 11. Surprisingly Tommy knows how to use a Knife as on his side of the district the wheat fields were a lot more wild and taller. At training I bet you I will end up as the Lighter or some other weak position as the team won't believe I have a shot of winning which is annoying considering that some of the older tributes of my team will be worse than me as I am sure I will find a hidden talent. The Careers are definitely something I am scared of they are intimidatingly huge, look lethal, snarl at you whenever you see them and are viciously hungry to kill people, well at least that is what our mentor Pippa thinks, she was the winner of the 168th Hunger Games and after her victory has found relief within the drug morphling. At least she gives advice unlike other alcoholics and Drug using mentors. But the thing that I am most scared of is the gamemakers...

* * *

**Devon Sanders POV**

The Dinner smelt delicious and after hearing the rumors about the stunning food on the Capitol trains I was actually looking forward to something since before the reaping yesterday. Our team gathered round the table to eat our scrumptious meal and many platefuls later we were sitting or lying in Sahara's case on our chairs groaning and growling at our stomachs for letting us eat so much. We decided it would be best to quickly run through the names so everyone kind of new who everybody was. "Alright I will go first, I am **Seth Flyte**" said a twelve year old who I thought had a cunning sparkle in his eye. "**Tommy Guttar**" said the other young boy beside him. "**Lola Van Desiece**" moaned the most innocent looking girl ever but I sure didn't like the fourteen year old girls attitude problem at all. "**Flicker Rose-Ashwood**" said the thirteen year old cute little girl happily, well at least someone is making the most out of the experience I think to myself as I look over at the other saddened faces. "Howlan" say the odd looking guy beside her, "**Howlan Knight**" he repeats himself, this guy has an odd sense of fashion, I mean I have never being interested in clothing but Howlan has a half bald half super long blonde haircut, he has a muscular build but makes himself look ragged with a hand-me-down t-shirt and he has some sort of skirt thing on, as if he read my mind he says "The things a kilt if anyone was wondering, comes from me' ancestors" he says in an odd accent. The rest of my team was **Alexis Trooper**, **Skylar Restin**, **Finn Leigh Raul**, **Olympia Raven** and **Foxy Snatcher** and I. So this was my team the District elleveners and we hope to conquer the challenge ahead, but will we...

* * *

**Thank you for reading and anyone that has time could you please read Dante Allighieri's stories and Peetalover240's stories thanks, will be uploading next chapter very soon**


	14. District 12-The Stone Twins

**Ok this is the final District chapter it is the District 12 train. After this we will have Horse Parades Part 1 then Horse Parades part 2, Training Day Part 1, Training Part 2-The Choosing, Training Part 3, Individual Training Scores, Team Interviews Part 1, Team Interviews Part 2, The Day before the games and then the Countdown and Bloodbath.**

* * *

**Ferrel Claw POV**

I may be fourteen but I am lethal, I know how to fight, I am not like the other District 12 teens, not weak, not dumb, not starved and not scared; not scared of these games that I have been thrown into. In fact I'm pumped! I have a chance, unlike the rest of my worthless team of jerks, sadly if I want to win these games I have to stick with the teams plans and 'amazing' ideas. My idea is to get a couple of them on my side and keep them as my closest allies but to do that I am going to need to find someone strong, smart and quick, my mind switches on and my eyes dart round at the many different nutcases around me, I quickly spot the people I am looking for. The twins, Carrol and Relic Stone are both eighteen and the perfect alliance to have. Casually I walk up to the leather couch they are sitting on and politely ask if I could sit their too, Relic moves aside and I snuggle in, "Hey do you guys want to be part of a smaller alliance" I ask them out of the blue hoping to surprise them so I could steal a yes from them. "well actually that was exactly what we were thinking of doing" says Relic loudly earning a couple of glances from the younger Gladiators in our team, "just umm we didn't think you would be the right guy for a strong alliance" Carrol finishes off akwardly, "me, not the right guy" I hiss viciously, "well you just wait till we're in the arena and you'll be glad you chose me in your alliance" I voiced angrily and then huffed off.

The lights on the train dimmed and the mentor told us it was nearly 12:00, 'wow I never knew we would stay up this late on a Capitol train I feel privileged' i think to myself happily. Carrol and Relic let me into their alliance on two conditions, first; that I never use that kind of attitude again and second that Relic is the one in charge so I have to listen to him. Not my favourite start to the Gladiator Tournament but at least we have the weak links of our team out of the way instantaneously.

* * *

**Ebony Viper POV**

Me and Hera became friends in a New York minute and have spent the past twenty four hours learning about each others old life that they had left behind. Hera had grown up as one of the poorest kids in our District which sure is saying something. She starved and lived off gallons of tesserae each year but even that wasn't enough, her Dad was killed in a mining accident and her mum has been a widow for six years now. Her two sisters are 11 and 7 and are apparently really small and have dirty blonde hair just like Hera's, Hera lives in the Seam and works at a secret place called the hob which was built over the remains of Katniss Everdeens charred house from 125 years ago. I have a very different life to Hera because I could afford food and didn't have to take tesserae or steal and hunt for food like she did. I'm not saying we had lots of money but living in the Load was a much more happy lifestyle and there were fewer hobos and beggars on the streets and hardly any starved and skinny children eating from the scrap piles on the sidewalk. But right now both of us have been taken from our District by the Capitolites like a toy from its shelf.

Abruptly the twins are running up to me and Hera and asked if they could talk to us for a moment. We obey wondering what could possibly be going on. The twins looked ready to strategise and get into serious talk and I was getting seriously confused, wasn't this a whole team Tournament not just little alliances within a District. "Can you join a smaller alliance with us" asks the boy, Relic i think it was, I immediately step back not wanting to be part of this but Hera opens her eyes wide at the opportunity. "That sounds perfect" she answers, I sigh in annoyance at my new found friend but she pays no attention to me. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea cause we don't even know who is in the alliance and what it is for. We walk behind Relic and Carrol and into some other guys room, "we have more, is that alright Ferrel" asks Carrol sarcastically to the boy sitting on the bed who looked about thirteen or fourteen. "Ok so we are going to have to have this alliance in secret, we don't want everybody knowing that they are being left out of the strongest group of the district " says Ferrel alarmingly, "Yeah well towards the end we will need to stay tight and we are all gonna need to get good weapons so that we can be the strongest tight alliance possible" says Carrol thoughtfully, "sorry but I don't really get whats going on" I ask, trying not to sound to infuriated at being pushed into this. "well you will get it all in due course I suppose" says Relic and winks at Hera, shes hiding something, I can tell...

* * *

**Izaak Palmer POV**

I sat down beside my best friend for life, not that there is much left of it, her name is Resa. Since kindergarten we have been best buddies and although Resa's a girl and I am a boy we have never had any difficulty with our friendship, but now we are going to be forced to be closer together than ever in the Tournament and I purely don't see how it is possible for two thirteen year old kids, best friends to get reaped and be mocked and betted on simultaneously by the Capitol. If I had to bet I would never waste my money on two petty thirteen year olds for District twelve and you would have to be a real underdog rooter to ever consider it. I am gearing up to die early on, in fact I am excited about death, my only life wish now is that my death is peaceful and for that to be granted in the end suicide may be my only option.

I decided to go and try to talk to some other people in my team as reverting back to Resa every time I feel alone isn't always the best option as in a few days she could be gone from my life. 'urgh why am I thinking such dire thoughts' well at least I am preparing for whats to come. I walk over to Ash who is just one year older than me and quite bulky for his age. His short brunette hair had been spiked up neatly and he sat looking pretty laid back on the couch although his eyes darted all around the room. The TV was turned on and it was a replay of the 146th Hunger Games which was on long before I was born. Apparently the guy from eight won that Hunger Games, one of the rare occasions that an intern (non careeric tribute) had dominated and won a Hunger Games. That arena had been a Desert like place with lots of Rock outcroppings, that made me wonder what our arena for this year could be. I knew it would be big and deadly as it is technically the eighth quarter quell. OMG I am a worrier, it just leaves me to wonder what I could worry about next...

* * *

**Didn't you guys just love Izaaks drastic thoughts, I might have to kill myself. Yeah well Izaak you have a lot of people in the arena who are willing to do it for you so good luck with that. Anyway here is the final tribute list and I am really sorry that I have not mentioned some of the characters at all I am just finding it much to hard, hopefully later on we get to know the rest of the tributes a bit better although there will be some that I will hardly mention and they will be used as Day 1 and 2 kill offs. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment as I am desperate for them. **

**F: Ebony Viper (16)**

**M:Byron Xeth (17)  
**

**F: Resa Guild (13)**

**M: Dusty Alloy (15)  
**

**F: Opal Heatmor (18)  
**

**M: Ferrel Claw (14)  
**

**F: Carrol Stone (18)  
**

**M: Relic Stone (18)  
**

**F: Hera Emoarse (16)  
**

**M: Izaak Palmer (13)  
**

**F: Urumai Tyrrel (15)  
**

**M: Ash Excavator (14)**


	15. Horse Parade-Dress Up Party

**OK here goes my first Capitol chapter, meeting the stylists. I hope you enjoy and please, please, please review because I need to know who everybody's favourites are. Also I have a slim idea on who will be making it further but there is still a lot that could change. Thank you and please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_**Gladiators Alive:144**_

_**Emerald Merlan POV**_

The speedometer on the district escorting train slowed to a final screeching halt and my teammates and I got taken out the glass door by a bunch of armored peacekeepers, we are taking into the bustling city center of the Capitol. Screaming capitolite fans lined the footpath that lead into a building, they wore many different colours, oranges, greens, blues and lots and lots of purples. I had heard of the over enthusiastic Capitol residents at school and from previous victors but I never expected all of this, there was a banner to my right saying we love Gavin who was probably the most vexatious gladiator in my already obnoxious team, but that's another story for now I had to focus on the day ahead and the building that was coming definitely didn't enlighten it any further. Yes you guessed it the Stylist makeover rooms...

We kept walking in a line as two avoxes held open the door for us while we entered the dark and mystique room. being the glamorous and rich citizens of district 1 most of my team weren't very impressed by what they saw, I on the other hand stared in awe at the many different rooms, gadgets and designs that crowded the building. As we passed other rooms I took in the numbers on them, 12, 11, 10 and so on down to the final room which our escort, Escort Riley led us into.

None of our team had spoken since the train ride and the atmosphere was extremely tense. Thaern hated Martyn but apparently that has always been the case, everyone gangs up on Amethyst but there is obvious reasons for that, I mean she doesn't even know how to hold a throwing knife! And to top it off Ashilla is pissed at me cause I took that popular girls place as a member of the team. And everyone else that doesn't relate to any of this tries not to talk too afraid it will give them a death sentence. Eventually though Gavin broke the silence, "Wheres the stylists!" He moans angrily like he expects them to whizz to their seats the moment he walks in the room. "Stop whining ya good for nothing loser" shouts Martyn Redsnout and everyone else either laughs or nods agreeing. See what I mean no one is safe in this team and that's why I have to find someone to stick close too.

Eventually through a secretive back door come 12 head stylists. I almost laugh at the sight of them, they look like a bunch of tossers. Since the Capitol had to hire so many some of them probably don't even know how to comb hair straight, half an hour later they had proven me wrong, they were extremely talented although it was kind of awkward when they make you strip. I was in a small sub room curtained off from the rest of my team kind of like in a hospital and I was being given a beautiful green dress to wear. It seemed a little bit simple to me but by the time it had all been done it was the most complex looking dress I had ever seen in my life.

When I walked out of the room I noticed everyone else was done, the girls all had the same as me expect all different colours and same with the boys. Oh no which boy has the same colour as me that's probably who I am partnering with, then I saw Gavin walking towards me with a green sparkling shirt and jacket and jet black pants. "Oh boy" I sighed knowing my day wasn't done the horse parades were still yet to come.

* * *

**Robin Weilder POV**

The District 3 stylist room was third from the end obviously Districts 1 and 2 being the two further along than 3. At the moment I was in a small room with my single stylist. His name was Jeromé and oh my god was he annoying, he had great ideas but he spoke to me like I was five and never tried to converse in a proper conversation. He talked to me about what weapon I was interested in for the tournament but I just told him that I didn't care and I would die anyway, sadistically he agreed. He told me all about who he would be sponsoring for the tournament and being my stylist I was positive he would give at least a small sponsor gift latter in the games but no apparently he was avoiding me because I was weak and will be an early slaughter for the bloodthirsty career districts. I guess I will just have to prove that jerk wrong!

Finally he was done with making me 'look good' so we traipsed outside our small compartment and back into the large main room where there were numerous mirrors, hairdryers and stylists. Me and the rest of my team accumulated quickly before being ushered to one side where a clothing designer sat; boredom showing over the wrinkles on her thin wired face. I really like my team and although we have next to no means of winning the Tournament we are all friendly with each other and enjoy each others company, I am extremely close to Tyro who even in the District 3 spectrum is one of the biggest nerds alive and Drew who is a petite twelve year old that I would undeniably call a master code breaker. As we walked over to the old woman whose pink makeup had faded long ago we noticed that the paper she was holding in her hands was some picturesque artwork. Our stylists told us to take a seat around her so we did, she handed out many copies of the drawing. I studied mine intensely trying to figure out why she gave us this. "Does anyone know what this is" she slowly asked us pointing at the glowing paper, "a fine piece of artwork said Melissa grinning before wiping it off straight away, "yes but that's not the answer I was looking for. "It's obvious, its our costume designs for the horse parade" says Tyro quickly so you could hardly pick up what he was saying, "but whats all the wires for" he questioned the woman. "Aah that is exactly what I am about to explain"

Three hours later we were all sitting in chairs rearing to go, we had to have the best costume of the parade they looked amazing. In just a single hour we would be propelled up onto an Akhal-Teke horse and pushed onto the long isle where tens of thousands of Capitolites sat in wait for the biggest thing they would ever watch in there lives. I was scared, very scared, I sat between Eden and Tyro and we waited as patiently as we could for the hour to finish. Our costumes looked amazing, in the past there has been everything thrown at the tributes ranging from dress up trees to the girl on fire all those years ago, but this, this sums wondrous up. It may look weird right now but when the power in our hidden jumpsuit switches on we'll be hotter than an active volcano crater in Hawaii. We had already tested it to see how it would work and everything went according to plan, I guess we have Annaria to thank for that (the old clothes designer lady.) It was scary that out of twelve tributes only one of us was at the maximum age limit, eighteen, and that seven of us were fifteen or under, like I said before the arena will be an endless torture chamber for us and when I say endless I mean there's no getting out...

* * *

**Serra Hatchet POV  
**

District nine was a calamity at the sight of seeing so many adolescents snatched from there firm grasp by the unnerving Capitol that a certain proportion of them rebelled against the Capitol. Well that's what I saw on TV only moments ago on Capitol news, channel 98, me and my team were cemented inside the small room that had been allocated to District 9 for styling and man was it a tight squeeze. Since the day began it felt like the walls kept closing in on the thirty odd people standing inside the room leaving us only one escape, the horse parade. The atmosphere was, metaphorically speaking, hectic, everyone was everywhere at all times in the six hour period from when we came until now. At the moment the final touches were being whisked onto us, the last bits of glitter, trimming bits of hair and checking that everyone knew how to slip over a seventeen hand horse and sit comfortably in the saddle. On the District six train we had decided on which roles we would take on the battlefield and I must admit our team looked pretty darn ferocious.

I began to hear the whistling and hooting of the crowd, 'so that idiotic bunch have arrived' I think to myself as I diss the Capitolites. I knew that very shortly our district would be called up and walked around to the starting line of the horse parade. I knew everything that I had to do and I took this quiet, unnerving moment to quickly run through everything in my head. So much had happened within the miniscule time period of two days, I had been reaped for the Gladiator Tournament, Our train had broken down, I had declared that my job was to kill people with a slingshot and now this the horse parade, very soon it would be upon us and I would be one sep closer to the sickening tournament where I would most likely speak my last wishes...

A head peacekeeper beckoned us out the small, wooden door and into what I like to call he battlefield. 96 tributes sat mounted on 96 horses rearing to get this torturous event over and done with, as the three final districts came out into the waiting zone I quickly scoured every tribute looking for any strong gladiators that I hadn't seen in the recap of the reapings. A few caught my eye as vicious tributes like a small boy from 12 and a girl from 4 but otherwise I dont think there was much else, we will just have to wait until where in the arena. On that note the gate at. The front opened and district 1 plummeted forward into the isle with the raging, cheering fans on either side...

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it next chapter should be up nxt week.**


	16. Horse Parade-The Trot of Fame

**Hi I'm back from a small holiday and know I can carry on my writing I really hop you like the chapter but please do understand that as a boy I don't really understand fashion and stuff like that so I will be going into this chapter quite blind.**

* * *

**Ivy Wolfe POV  
**

A small courtyard outside the red carpet of the horse parade is where I and 143 other unwilling tributes awaited for the shimmering red curtains to open and the first horse to trot on through into the unknown. And just like that they open, revealing a misty and exotic tunnel with thousands of Capitol citizens hounding on their favorites and jeering at the interns (un-careeric tributes) like a pack of Hyenas laughing at their prey. I am from District 4 and back there the sea shone a dazzling blue every time of the day, noon, midnight and morn but here it was all artificial even the water engulfing the center of the Capitol was specially taken, purified and cleared of any miniscule particles that lay in wait for an unaware human to catch its cold. At the moment I am dressed like a stupid piece of seaweed and lets face it I look retarded, even one of my masculine, strong teammates, Harlen; looks better as an Angelfish. Finally the horses are let go and the first tributes begin their journey towards the climax of their story.

District 1 looks the same as every time; dazzling, but to be fair the stylists don't have a very hard job the tributes already look extremely fine and they don't have to make them look like something from the District as one is and always has been fashion. I could see some tough careers in there but we definitely looked like the stronger of the two, I couldn't say the same for District two as they entered the battle cage I could see the tanned muscles pushing against the skin of their heavyweight body. It was almost our turn and I was frightened, I was supposed to be a sly career that showed no feelings or mercy but right now the noise and the outstanding atmosphere was overwhelming my usually cool, calm and collected form. All of a sudden the unusual lighting on the backs of our fellow tributes from District three turned on, it looked amazing we were about to get shown by some petty weak interns, one of them smirked at Ankor who was on my right; but Ankor was quick to retaliate, "Your my number one to kill in the arena and then the rest of your stupid District", the kid quickly scampered off to jump on his horse and leave for the long trot ahead of him, then district 4 was signaled up.

* * *

**Colton Bricson POV  
**

I sat all saddled up on my horse the crowd beginning to appear in front of me, time has flown like I was having fun but I haven't, this is miserable I would rather be back at home chopping wood, and to think that in a few days the only thing I will get to chop short is someones life. Right now I can see all the Districts apart from 1, 2, 3 and 4 as they have already completed the full length of the runway, District 5 has to be the worst looking District about half of them look like they're about to suffocate from the balloons strapped precariously around their necks and the others are too awestruck at the District six costumes. District six has machinery equipped everywhere, the horses, saddles and the tributes, clogs strapped onto the horse with a small exhaust pipe seeping out harmless smoke making the whole runway look deadly and other bits of machinery on there bodies giving them fake tattoos showing their name and district clearly. Their clothes were printed with Capitol hovercrafts all over them and each tribute had a different hat showing all the models of cars they make. I was stunned, and here is petty little District 7 hardly even see able not that we want to be seen that much because once again we're trees YAY!

I then turned my back away from the machinery and looked at District 8 who had thousands of different patterned scarfes clothes and silks strewn over them like the stylists didn't care, looks like we're not the only horrible ones. The next 4 districts didn't stand out as very interesting. As usual District 12 now sets themselves on fire thinking that it is memorable, I need to give them a tip that the fire thing will only ever work the first time, they don't have 1000 Katniss'.! We were almost at the end of a 'never forgettable' experience but a fan just had to throw me roses and a note saying 'Love You COLTON' so in the arena it looks like even I might have some support.

* * *

**Delta Parks POV**

The thick mist covered the billions of bright stars that shaped our constellations, I wonder if there will be stars in the arena, I think to myself, its possible the Capitol might put them in but I never see them over the TV when watching previous Hunger Games. All of the Districts had arrived at the final small roundabout where president Snow will make his speech to us lowlife tributes. He stepped up onto the Podium balcony with four armed peacekeepers, I stood there in terror and hatred knowing that this man was the one that had brought me into this mess!, I don't understand why they choose me when I am just an innocent girl who has never spoken that the Capitol is bad although I have always thought it in my mind. That is one thing my parents taught me before they were brutally murdered, Respect, as much as I hate some adults they are still adults so you never disrespect them or there will be consequence and retaliation.  
Finally he spoke.

"Hello Gladiators I welcome you to the Capitol" he spits like a Spitting Cobra with venom earning a roar of applause from the Capitol, "All 144 of you have been brought here to duel in an extraordinary event to bring honour, pride and riches to your Districts, I wish everyone of you good luck in the the training room and the arena but for over 100 of you the awaiting arena will be your downfall." He looks round us all as if he is deciphering which placings we were to come, "hmm some tough Gladiators in here, oh and one last thing this year your going to have to work as a team to live so Great Gladiator tournament and may the odds be ever in your favour" he finishes in that cheesy sentence pleasing the Capitol, and I almost sniggered when he said Great Gladiator Tournament, is that their new motto HAHA. Well my lifespan is ticking down and the doors to get away from the bomb that will soon explode are dissapearing and soon there will be NO ESCAPE...

* * *

Ok thank you for reading and the next chapter will be loads better as I think it might be training next I'm not really sure


End file.
